Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)
by Inku Haru
Summary: Naruto seorang lelaki yang selalu dijuluki otaku oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, diam-diam dia menyukai seorang primadona sekolahnya. Dengan tubuh gemuk dan sebuah kaca mata yang membingkainya ia bertekat menjadi lelaki populer untuk merebut perhatian gadis yang disukainya. Warning: NaruSatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Summary : Naruto seorang lelaki yang selalu dijuluki otaku oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, diam-diam dia menyukai seorang primadona sekolahnya. Dengan tubuh gemuk dan sebuah kaca mata yang membingkainya ia bertekat menjadi lelaki populer untuk merebut perhatian gadis yang disukainya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Bisakah kau memandangku?

Memandang waktu yang semakin memendek, seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk dengan sebuah kaca mata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya menatap langit dengan pandangan bosan. Ini adalah tahun keduanya ia berada di Konoha Junior High School, itu tandanya ia hanya memiliki waktu satu tahun lagi untuk melihatnya.

Sebuah komik nampak tergeletak di atas mejanya, halamannya terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah gambar tokoh anime wanita dengan tatapan mata berbinar. Naruto, nama pemuda berambut pirang nyentrik itu menghela nafasnya. Kedua matanya kini terfokus kembali pada komiknya. Andai saja ia bisa menjadi tokoh pria tampan seperti di komik-komik yang sering ia baca, apakah Satsuki akan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama seperti tokoh anime yang tergambar di komiknya?

Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat, membayangkan Satsuki dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya membuat ia melayang. Bahkan kini ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Heh.. jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Naruto."

Seketika bayangan Satsuki dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya itu menghilang. Naruto mendelik menatap teman sebangkunya yang selalu membullynya. Namanya Kiba, pemuda pencinta anjing itu selalu saja menghancurkan khayalan-khayalan indahnya.

"Diam kau, kiba." Sungutnya kesal. Sekarang bayangan Satsuki benar-benar menghilang dari benaknya. Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan temannya itu.

"Pfft haha, jangan-jangan memang benar ya? Hahaha..."

"Terserah kau saja..."

Kiba, pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu masih tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Saat- saat menjahili teman sebangkunya ini sangat menyenangkan, terlebih karena tubuh gemuknya. Pemuda disampingnya ini terkenal dengan julukan Otaku. Dia benar-benar freak, terlebih pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anime.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari teman sabangkunya itu. Ia pandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sudah dua tahun tatapannya hanya dapat tertuju pada satu orang saja. Seorang gadis yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Satsuki Uchiha. Gadis keturunan Uchiha itu berhasil memikatnya pada pandangan pertama saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang menjadi ciri khas dari gadis itu dan dari pengamatannya selama dua tahun ini, gadis itu tak terlalu banyak bicara. Tipe pendiam, ia rasa.

"Kau juga pasti tahu apa jawabanku..."

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan prihatin. Lihatlah tubuh itu, begitu gemuk sepertinya banyak lemak sapi yang menempelinya dan juga pipinya. Ditambah dengan kaca mata besar yang sukses menjadikan pemuda itu benar-benar termasuk kategori pria-pria standar. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah berfikiran yang jelek tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, ia memang harus menyadarkannya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto bukanlah tipe pria yang mungkin akan dipilih oleh gadis semacam Satsuki.

Wanita itu, kalau tidak melihat tampang pasti hartanya. Kiba akui Naruto memang berasal dari kalangan yang bisa dikatakan berada atau malahan mungkin lebih. Tapi, penampilan pemuda itu terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Kiba menepuk jidatnya, pantas saja Naruto selalu menjomblo.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja Uchiha itu, aku tahu gadis semacam dia tak tertarik pada lelaki seperti kita."

"Tapi, aku mencintainya..."

"Haah.. yang penting aku sudah mengingatkannya, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit hati nantinya." Sungut Kiba kesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkannya pandangannya kembali pada jendela. Matanya sedikit menyipit tatkala menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan dirinya dan kiba. Diluar sana, nampak Satsuki tengah berjalan bersama pemuda berambut panjang coklat yang ia tahu bernama Neji. Sejenak ia berfikir, apakah perasaannya ini dapat terbalaskan?

'Bisakah, sekali saja kau memandangku?'

.

.

.

Naruto menatap papan pengumuman pergantian kelas itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, rasanya ia ingin berlari kembali ke rumahnya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Disana, sebuah kertas dengan tulisan kelas 9-2 itu tertulis namanya dan.. lihatlah, nama Satsuki Uchiha juga tertulis disana.

"Haha.. tak ku kira kita akan sekelas lagi, kau pasti sangat senang." Ucap Kiba sembari menepuk bahu Naruto. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari temannya itu.

"hei, apa kau sebegitu senangnya sekelas denganku sampai-sampai tak dapat berkata-kata.."

"Kiba..."

"Wow.. sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau seperti patung sekarang."

Naruto tersentak dan menatap temannya itu dengan air mata yang hampir terjatuh. Ia benar-benar merasa terharu, satu tahun terakhirnya ini ia bisa melihat Satsuki lebih dekat atau mungkin ia bisa mengajak bicara gadis itu nantinya. Membayangkannya saja kini membuat air matanya akan terjatuh, ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Kurasa aku akan mulai diet besok..." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Ha?"

Kini pemuda bertubuh gempal itu berusaha menahan nafasnya, berharap perutnya akan sedikit terangkat dan tak terlihat buncit. Tepat di bangku kedua di depannya adalah tempat duduk Satsuki sampai kelulusannya. Lihatlah, gadis itu bahkan nampak lebih cantik bila dilihat lebih dekat.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Kakashi Hatake, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sampai kelulusan. Jadi, saya harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, kalian mengerti."

"Ha'i sensei."

Seruan itu, ya jawaban serempak dari para murid membuat cetakan merah pada masing-masing pipi Naruto. Dari semua suara itu ia bisa mendengarnya, suara Satsuki yang membaur dengan seruan itu begitu jernih.

Dari kejauhan, punggung itu nampak begitu mungil untuk gadis seumurannya. Aah... rasanya ia ingin berhenti makan seharian ini, karena memandangi punggung gadis itu sudah membuat semangatnya menggebu-gebu.

"Pssst, Satsuki... lihatlah pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu melihatmu dari tadi."

Satsuki, gadis bersurai panjang hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman sebangkunya.

"Hn?" Sakura mendengus mendengar tanggapan dari gadis itu.

Sakura kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Satsuki, suaranya ia rendahkan agar tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mendengarnya kecuali Satsuki. Matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda blonde gemuk yang kini sama mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok Satsuki.

"Dari tadi lelaki gemuk yang disana itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahmu." Bisiknya tak suka.

"..."

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan benar... ia mendapati seorang pemuda blonde gemuk yang terlihat salah tingkah ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

'Dia menatapku!' Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

TBC

Rasanya masih banyak ff yang belum saya lanjutkan #merenung

Kondisi tubuh udah agak membaik, tapi tekanan darah rendah.. hahhh... jauh di bawah normal -_-' cepat lelah jadinya. Tapi, pengen banget nulis hehehe..

Lanjut atau tidak? Review ok ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chaper 2 : Tak Sebanding

.

.

.

Mencoba menggenggam sedikit kesadaran yang ia punya, Naruto terus menghela nafasnya lelah. Bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin tak membuat suasana hatinya membaik, bahkan itu lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dietnya selama dua hari ini tak begitu berjalan dengan lancar, tak mencapai seminggu tapi rasanya ia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Mungkin ia harus mulai melewatkan sarapannya.

Sudah tiga hari tepatnya ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendapat keberuntungan mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan gadis pujaannya, tapi sampai sekarang ia selalu merasa sesak. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Satsuki, gadis itu hanya berlalu begitu saja seakan-akan gadis itu enggan berbicara kepada pemuda unik sepertinya.

"Ohayou.. ero megane." Naruto menghentikan lamunannya, sapaan itu membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menatap tajam kiba, merasa tak enak dengan sapaan itu. Kiba yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk-nepuk punggunggnya keras.

Naruto menepis tangan Kiba, "Itu benar-benar tak lucu, Kiba." Ia menatap sekeliling, memastikan jika Satsuki belum berada di kelas.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda oke. Jangan kau anggap serius.." Naruto mendelik tak suka, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Perutnya terasa perih, ini kali pertama ia melewatkan sarapannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihatmu makan siang, apa ada sesuatu?"

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan malas, ia berharap Kiba tak akan menertawakanya setelah ini," Aku sedang diet.."

Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan mengatakan jika ia adalah seseorang yang idiot, seorang idiot yang bahkan tak tahu batas dimana ia harus berhenti. Ia bertanya-tanya, alasan yang paling tepat mengapa ia menjadi seorang idiot, alasan yang sederhana itu-

_Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, menatapnya dan mengatakan seberapa cepat jantungku berdetak karenanya._

.

.

.

Semua yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sesuatu hal yang sederhana, mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah hal yang terlalu rumit untuk dibayangkan. Tapi dalam kasusnya, sesuatu yang sederhana itu bahkan lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan rumus fisika.

"Naruto, kau- maksudku kau masih akan melakukan diet gilamu itu?" Tanya Kiba, pemuda bersurai coklat itu nampak menatap Naruto prihatin.

Tubuh gempal bemuda bersurai blonde itu nampak tak bertenaga, kepalanya tergolek di atas meja. Kaca matanya nampak miring, ini benar-benar kritis Naruto sangat serius dengan dietnya.

"Aku fikir kau perlu makan, ya.. sedikit pun tak apa."

"Jika aku makan, apa kau akan menjamin jika aku akan menjadi kurus?"

"Setidaknya lihatlah dirimu.. kau bisa saja pingsan, siapa yang akan menyeretmu nanti."

Satsuki yang berada dibarisan depan melirik Naruto yang berada di belakangnya, suara Kiba yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu membuat ia sedikit penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura mengikuti pandangan Satsuki. Gadis dengan surai senada bunga Sakura itu menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kukungan lengan berlemaknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura, tak mengerti mengapa Sakura mengatakan nama itu.

"Nama pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto." Jelas Sakura yang melihat wajah berkerut Satsuki, sepertinya gadis bermata onyx itu tertarik pada pemuda gendut teman sekelas mereka. Sakura tertawa dalam hati dan kembali menatap sosok Naruto.

"Aku tak menanyakan nama orang itu, Sakura." Gerutu Satsuki, tak terlalu menyukai Sakura yang selalu saja menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan cepat.

Menghela nafasnya, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan novel yang tadi belum sempat ia baca. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas dan mendapati jika gadis itu masih menggodanya dengan tatapan jailnya. Hell. Satsuki tidak tertarik dengan pemuda berkacamata dan bertubuh gemuk itu. Ia yakin kini Sakura tengah bersorak girang di dalam hatinya, gadis itu benar-benar.

Menaruh kembali novelnya, minat bacanya sudah hilang karena godaan Sakura. Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang terlihat sedikit lebih lemas dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan pemuda itu hari ini. Menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa ia peduli dengannya mereka bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa.

Suara perut keroncongan Naruto kini benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi Kiba yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka sensei.

Kriiiuk

"Ya tuhan! Naruto, aku tak peduli dengan diet bodohmu itu.. suara perut keronconganmu benar-benar menggangguku. Aku tak mau tahu, saat istirahat hentikan dietmu."

Naruto mendelit dibalik lensa kaca matanya, mendengar gerutuan Kiba membuat emosinya semakin tak terkendali. Dan lagi rasa lapar yang terus menggerogotinya.

"Sensei.." Naruto mengangkat tangannya membuat seisi kelas kini memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku merasa tak enak badan.."

Iruka mengganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto memang tampak terlihat pucat hari ini. "Baiklah kau bisa pulang, urus surat izinmu dahulu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku rasa aku hanya perlu berbaring sebentar Iruka sensei.." Iruka menghela nafasnya lelah, melihat Naruto yang keras kepala." Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Ha'i.."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas, ia menatap sekelilingnya tak berselera sampai kedua matanya kini terperangkap oleh onyx hitam Satsuki yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Naruto tersentak, langkah kecilnya terhenti begitu saja. Entah mengapa ia merasa semakin sesak, jantungnya- jantungnya tak lagi berdetak dengan normal. Naruto mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tapi- entah mengapa semuanya terasa berat dan gelap.

Bruuuk

"Kyaa sensei, Uzumakai-san pingsan."

Teriak Ino, gadis pirang yang berada di meja paling depan. Kiba yang melihat sahabatnya itu tumbang langsung berlari menghampirinya dan Iruka menyuruh beberapa murid laki-laki untuk membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan.

Sementara itu Satsuki yang baru saja berkontak mata dengan Naruto sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh menghamtam lantai terlihat sedikit sedikit syok. Tatapan Naruto padanya sebelum ia pingsan benar-benar terlihat- menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Neji menyodorkan roti melon pada Satsuki yang kini tengah termenung dengan Sakura yang berada disebelahnya. " Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Neji mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siangnya dibandingkan mengurusi Satsuki disebelahnya. Bagaimanapun juga Satsuki mempunyai privasinya sendiri bukan, ia akan menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk bicara padanya jika ia memang mempunyai masalah.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, apa kau tak akan makan siang Satsuki." Tegur Neji, membuat Satsuki menghentikan lamunannya.

"Terimakasih untuk rotinya Neji, aku akan memakannya nanti." Ujarnya pelan sembari membawa roti pemberian Neji. "Sakura, jika kau sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas sekarang."

Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka pun berpamitan pada Neji. "Hari ini kau aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya, ia juga penasaran dengan tingkah sahabatnya hari ini.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Satsuki malas, jika ia menceritakan tentang pemuda gemuk yang tadi menatapnya sebelum jatuh pingsan. Sakura pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan dan ia tak ingin mendegar suara cempreng sahabatnya berjam-jam.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak suka mendengar jawaban dari Sastsuki, tapi toh ia tak bisa memaksakannya kan.

Suasana kelas nampak sangat hening, penjelasan Kakashi sensei yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran matematika membuat para murid merngantuk. Guru dengan masker aneh itu terlihat seperti membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, suaranya terdengar malas-malasan dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat datar.

"Baiklah, untuk tugas kalian.. kalian akan membuat satu kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang dan kerjakan 40 soal yang akan kuberikan nanti mengenai materi yang baru saja aku jelaskan."

Semua murid nampak mengerang tak suka mendengar tugas yang diberikan Kakashi, dan beberapa murid lainnya terkesan biasa-biasa saja mendapatkan tugas dari Kakashi.

"Oh ya, kudengar Naruto hari ini pingsan. Jadi Satsuki-san, bisa kau bantu Naruto untuk tugas ini."

Satsuki menghela nafasnya, bagaimana pun menolak permintaan guru itu tidak baik bukan. "Ha'i sensei.."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutup setengah wajahnya medengar jawaban dari Satsuki kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sudah berakhir.

"Uzumaki Na-ru-to." Satsuki mendelik mendegar ejaan nama Naruto yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Gadis berambut mencolok itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh kemudian memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas, mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka teman sebangkunya itu. Sudut matanya menyipit ketika mendapati pemuda bertubuh gemuk yang dibicarakan mereka berdua kini tengah memasuki kelas.

"Oi Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba yang melihat Naruto memasuki kelas langsung menghampirinya dengan tas Naruto yang ia bawa. Satsuki yang mendengar suara Kiba kini menatap Naruto yang sudah memasuki kelas, wajahnya tak sepucat sebelumnya.

"Hn.. aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Naruto lemas, melihat raut khawatir yang tercetak di wajah Kiba membuat ia tersenyum geli. Sahabatnya itu ternyata bisa berekspresi selucu ini. Kembali, pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah dan menemukan Satsuki dan Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba.

"Kelas sudah selesai, apa kau bisa berjalan atau aku perlu menggelindingkanmu." Canda Kiba, menepuk-nepuk punggung besar Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang acuh tak seperti biasanya mungkin pemuda itu masih merasa lemas karena melakukan diet gilanya itu.

Kiba menghela nafasnya lalu mendorong Naruto, " Ayo kita pulang…" Naruto mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, Satsuki buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya. "Kau terburu-buru sekali." Komentar Sakura.

"Aku lupa memberitahu Naruto mengenai tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kakashi sensei." Sakura mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Satsuki.

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, rasa frustasi membuat konsentrasinya sedikit memburuk. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas, kontak mata yang ia lakukan dengan gadis pujaannya itu sebelum jatuh pingsan. Itu benar-benar memalukan, rutuknya dalam hati. Ia tak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Satsuki.

"Uzumaki-san."

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinganya. Jantung Naruto terasa akan berhenti saat itu juga, Satsuki dan Sakura menghampirinya. Kiba yang berada disamping Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, melihat Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi patung dalam sekejap mata.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan, Naruto?" Sakura memulai percakapan diantara mereka berempat. "Ah tak keberatan bukan jika aku memanggil nama depanmu, kau juga bisa memanggil nama depanku dan-" Sakura memotong kalimatnya, melirik Sastsuki yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilnya Satsuki saja, supaya kalian lebih akrab hahaha.." Ucapnya dengan tawa kecil, melihat raut wajah marah Satsuki benar-benar menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya mendengar perkataan Sakura padanya, ia bisa memanggil nama depan gadis yang disukainya begitu saja. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang, ia tak mengira sesuatu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Keberuntungan mungkin sedang berada di pihak Naruto sekarang.

"A-ahh.. ya." Kiba mendengus melihat Naruto yang kikuk di depan ke dua gadis popular di sekolahnya itu.

"Oh iya, Satsuki ada yang ingin kau katakan bukan pada Naruto. Cepatlah…"

Satsuki menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat kikuk, ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap dalam mata Naruto. "Kakashi sensei memberikan tugas kelompok untuk materi baru, karena tadi kau tak masuk kelasnya, jadi aku ditugaskan untuk sekelompok denganmu."

"Eehhh.." Beo Naruto mendengar Satsuki berbicara dengan kalimat panjang padanya.

"Intinya, kau akan mengerjakan tugas denganku Uzumaki." Mendengar kembali kalimat penjelas dari Satsuki membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan senyuman lebarnya, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Ba- baiklah, aku mengerti ano.. Satsuki-san." Naruto menahan nafasnya, ia benar-benar mengucapkan nama depan gadis yang sudah disukainya selama dua tahun itu. Dan- dan yang lebih penting, ia mengucapkannya tepat di depannya secara langsung.

"Kami duluan ya.." Ucap Sakura dan menarik lengan Satsuki pergi.

Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kencang. Ini seperti mimpi baginya, berbicara secara bertatap muka dengan Satsuki benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Jangan senang dulu, Kakashi sensei yang menyuruhnya." Ucap Kiba tak mau sahabatnya itu terlena terlalu lama.

Naruto menatap punggung kecil Satsuki yang semakin manjauh darinya, ya mungkin gadis cantik semacam Satsuki tak akan pernah menyukai orang seperti dirinya.

Kedua mata sapphire Naruto tiba-tiba membulat, melihat sosok Neji yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Satsuki. Naruto menahan nafasnya, ia sudah tahu itu. Cintanya memang akan selalu bertebuk sebelah tangan.

Menatap kaca jendela yang berada disampingnya, bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di sana membuat Naruto tersenyum pahit. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Neji yang sudah berjalan disamping Satsuki menyadarkannya akan satu hal. Dirinya memang tak sebanding dengan Neji ataupun dengan- Satsuki.

"Naruto.."

"Kiba, apa aku harus menyerah?"

.

.

.

TBC

Yaaaa.. akhirnya bisa update fic ini setelah sekian lama. Maaf karena update terlalu lama :D

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca fic ini, dan terutama terimakasih untuk:

**Arashi Itsuka, Saikari Ara Nafiel, akarui kurai shiko deli-chan, dedyagustar95, adityariwijaya, Prefecsius Highmore, Guest, Sederhana, SNS, Ns gues, novakk, GazzeIE VR, rambu no baka, akane uzumaki faris, dan Naminamifrid.**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^

Apa Naruto selamanya jadi gemuk atau nanti jadi awesome? – untuk pertanyaan ini, nyaahaa baca aja kelanjutannya ya #Plaak

Dan untuk The Darkness Mark, mungkin saya akan update di waktu-waktu dekat ini. Jika tidak ada kesibukan hhehe.. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan saya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Suki Kirai (Like Dislike), jika banyak yang menyukai fic ini. Saya akan usahakan update tiap chapternya secara rutin hhehe, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya *lambai-lambai tangan

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chapter 3 : Sisi Lain dari Satsuki

.

.

.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, terlalu lama menatap monitor komputer membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Menghela nafasnya lelah, Naruto melepaskan kaca mata bulatnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Mengacuhkan manga online yang selalu dibacanya, entah mengapa itu menjadi tak menarik lagi untuknya.

Pikiran pemuda blonde itu kembali berputar, dimana sosok Satsuki yang mengajaknya berbicara untuk pertama kalinya membuat kinerja jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Satsuki bukanlah gadis yang ramah menurut pengamatannya selama dua tahun ini. Gadis itu terkesan dingin dan berbicara seperlunya, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu hal yang terasa ganjil.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan itu yang seharusnya dipikirkannya sekarang. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

Ia masih memiliki masalah dengan berat tubuhnya yang tak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia tak ingin terlihat gemuk terus menerus dihadapan Satsuki hingga kelulusannya nanti, setidaknya ia bisa membuat satu kenangan yang mungkin tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh gadis itu saat berat badannya sedikit berkurang dan ia terlihat sedikit kurus -mungkin.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto kemudian mematikan komputernya. Tak ada hal menarik lagi selain kegiatan dietnya sekarang. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Naruto mengulum senyumannya. Jika difikir-fikir ia cukup tampan jika saja ia tak terlalu berisi. Mungkin suatu hari nanti saat ia sudah terlihat sedikit lebih kurus ia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Satsuki tanpa rasa canggung.

Menyisir rambutnya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang jepang asli. Senyuman Naruto semakin melebar, apa ia terlihat seperti ikemen-ikemen dalam manga shoujo. Menepuk jidatnya, cukup. Imajinasinya akhir-akhir ini semakin liar. Tapi-

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, melihat lebih jelas seberapa besar perutnya. Hell, bahkan ibunya yang sudah melahirkan dua anak mempunyai perut tak sebesar dirinya. Naruto menggerang frustasi dan melompat menuju ranjang, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya pada bantal. Apa ia bisa sedikit lebih kurus saat acara kelulusan nanti?

"Apa aku seburuk itu ya…"

.

.

.

Suigetsu, nama pemuda berambut putih yang menjadi salah satu pembuat onar di sekolah. Menghabiskan waktu untuk merokok di toilet atau atap sekolah, ia menatap pemuda gemuk yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. Melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang kini sudah berada di dalam kelas, ia memasukkan kembali putung rokok yang akan dihisapnya ke dalam saku dan menghampiri kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yo, Naruto dan Kiba.. senang melihat kalian berangkat sepagi ini."

Mendengar suara Suigetsu yang menyapanya Kiba berdecak malas dan menghiraukan pemuda bergigi runcing itu. Suigetsu yang melihat Kiba melewatinya begitu saja hanya terkekeh, ia merangkul bahu Naruto akrab tak memperdulikan rasa tidak suka yang dirasakan pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Wooo.. ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu kawan, santai saja." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Apa maumu, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu terkekeh geli mendapati nada tak suka dari Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Satsuki. Dia tak cocok denganmu…"

Naruto mematung mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan pembuat onar itu. Apa ia berusaha mengatakan untuk jauh-jauh dari Satsuki. Hell, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati apa urusannya dengannya. Ia tak peduli.

"Ha. Kau hanya iri pada Naruto yang sekelompok dengan Satsuki bukan." Mendengar sang sahabat yang dihina oleh Suigetsu membuat Kiba naik pitam.

Suigetsu berdecak tak suka lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang masih sepi, "Aaa.. satu hal, jangan terlalu memanfaatkan keadaan Uzumaki." Peringatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu memang benar adanya, ia memang terlihat memanfaatkan keadaan. Apa itu salah. Ia hanya ingin sedikit lebih dekat dengan orang yang disukainya.

Semenjak jam pelajaran pertama selesai, perkataan Suigetsu terus menerus berputar di kepalaya. Ia melirik Satsuki yang terlihat tengah mencatat materi pelajaran. Dulu ia hanya dapat melihat punggung kecil itu dari jauh, tapi sekarang jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh beberapa meja. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi bagi Naruto, mimpi itu cepat berakhir dan kenangan di dalamnya akan hilang saat kau terbangun. Benar-benar singkat.

Dulu ia sampai bersusah payah untuk melihat sosok itu, kini dalam satu hari ia bahkan bisa melihat sosok itu sebanyak yang ia suka. Tapi semakin dekat ia berada dekat dengan gadis itu, ia merasa semakin jauh dengannya. Rasa percaya dirinya semakin menguap mengingat perkataan Suigetsu pagi hari tadi.

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataan Suigetsu.." akhirnya Kiba angkat bicara juga, melihat Naruto yang tak se hiperaktif biasanya membuat ia sedikit khawatir.

"Ha. Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu, lihat saja saat aku sudah menjadi kurus."

Kiba terantuk mendengar ucapan Naruto, ternyata dia terlalu berlebihan menghkawatirkan sahabatnya. Naruto itu keras kepala, ia tak akan goyah begitu saja dengan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Dasar, rugi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Oh ya apa kau membawa komik?"

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil komik yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau yang terbaik ero megane." Kedua jempol Kiba terangkat di udara sementara Naruto tersedak mengengar seruan Kiba yang tiba-tiba. Dasar Kiba sialan, rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Itu hanya komik biasa tanpa unsur tanda kutip segala. Hanya karena sekali Kiba pernah memergokinya membaca yeah kau tahu apa itu, dan sekarang ia selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesum seperti itu.

Sepanjang pelajaran Kiba menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca komik sementara Naruto menuliskan jadwal makannya untuk hari-hari kedepan. Ia benar-benar serius dengan diet yang di jalankannya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, mungkin ia harus melewatkan makan siangnya kembali.

Setelah pelajaran Asuma sensei berakhir Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, jam istirahat membuatnya malas. Ia mungkin akan berada di kelas hingga pelajaran berakhir dan mengambil tidur siang hingga pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

"Kau akan melewatkan makan siangmu lagi?" Tanya Kiba dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kecil dari teman sebangkunya itu. "Aku akan membelikanmu roti melon, awas saja kalau kau tak memakannya." Ucap Kiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu, jika ia pingsan seperti kemarin Kiba juga yang repot bukan.

Satsuki menatap Kiba yang meninggalkan kelas tanpa Naruto, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat duduk Naruto. Matanya menyipit mendapati pemuda gemuk itu yang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Ada apa?" Satsuki tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Gadis berambut mencolok itu benar-benar selalu saja membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sensei sepulang sekolah, kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan mengerjakan tugas Kakashi sensei besok, Ino ada kencan hari ini. Haah.. aku iri padanya."

Satsuki terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, "Aku akan memberitahu Uzumaki mengenai tugas terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita pergi ke kantin."

Satsuki berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda gemuk yang sekarang mungkin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Uzumaki-san.." panggilnya. Membuat tubuh Naruto menggeliat pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terbenam di atas meja.

"Sa- Satsuki-san.." Naruto tergagap mendapati Satsuki yang kini berada di depan mejanya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang, ia hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kini ia mendapati Satsuki yang berada di depan tempat duduknya. Ohh bahkan sekarang ia dapat melihat sepasang sayap yang terbentang lebar di belakang punggung gadis itu. Tu -tunggu sebentar, ia mulai berkhalusinasi lagi.

"Mengenai tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sensei, aku berencana untuk mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah. Jika kau tak ada urusan hari ini, kita bisa mengerjakannya di perpustakaan."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ini kali kedua ia berbicara dengan Satsuki. Tapi rasanya sama seperti waktu pertama kali ia berbicara dengan gadis itu, jantungnya terus berdegub sangat kencang.

"A-ah, baiklah. Sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan.." Satsuki mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong di mejanya.

Tak lama setelah Satsuki pergi Kiba memasuki kelas dengan sekantung keresek putih yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Setidaknya ini mungkin tak akan membuatmu terlalu yeah gemuk, hanya mengganjal perut oke." Ucap Kiba sembari menaruh satu bungkus roti melon di hadapan Naruto.

"Tadinya aku akan menyusulmu ke kantin tapi kau sudah kesini duluan hhehe… terimakasih untuk rotinya."

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabat gemuknya itu. Tadi ia bersikeras untuk diet dan melewatkan makan siangnya tapi sekarang.

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang sedang diet?" Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menyuapkan potongan kecil roti melon itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Satsuki mengajakku mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan siang hari ini." Jelas Naruto dengan senyuman bodoh yang terus menggantung di bibirnya. Dasar. Kiba menepuk jidatnya, kehadiran seorang wanita benar-benar membuat otak sahabatnya ini bengkok.

.

.

.

Detakkan jantungnya semakin kencang, membuat kepala Naruto dapat pecah kapan saja. Jam pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang ia merasakan seluruh darahnya terpompa ke atas membuat rona merah tercetak di masing-masing pipinya. Membenarkan letak kaca matanya, Naruto berusaha tak terlihat terlalu gugup bersama gadis itu.

"-Kau bisa mengalikannya setelahnya Uzumaki-san.." Naruto meneguk ludahnya, otot kerongkongannya terasa tercekik. Sudah satu jam ia berada di dalam satu meja yang sama dengan gadis itu. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, rasa gugupnya benar-benar tak hilang sama sekali.

"A-aku mengerti.."

Satsuki menatap sekeliling perpustkaan yang terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang masih berada di perpustakaan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Menolehkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto, pemuda gemuk itu kini masih mengerjakan soal matematika yang belum diselesaikannya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan sepuluh soalnya nanti di rumah.." Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Satsuki tiba-tiba, ia menatap gadis itu sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya ia mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Satsuki padanya. Materi kali ini tak begitu sulit pikirnya.

"Aah ya, terimakasih Satsuki-san…"

Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya, mendengar nama depannya dipanggil begitu saja oleh Naruto membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Mereka bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya, karena ucapan jail Sakura tempo hari akhirnya mereka berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau selalu melewatkan makan siang.."

"ha?" menghela nafasnya, sepertinya Naruto tak bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aaa .. aku hanya penasaran."

Degup jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang sekarang, ia kini mengerti maksud dari perkataan gadis itu sekarang. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia tak yakin bisa menjawab rasa penasaran Satsuki. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan jika ia sedang menjalani diet, akan ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti.

"Apa kau sedang berdiet, Uzumaki-san." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan telak yang Satsuki tunjukan pada Naruto.

Naruto menangis dalam hati, apa terlihat jelas jika ia sedang melakukan diet.

"Itu memalukan jika kau menyebutnya seperti itu, kau tahu.." Naruto membenturkan jidatnya pada permukaan meja. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah dengan sempurna.

Satsuki yang melihat reaksi yang diberikan pemuda gemuk itu tertawa. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya, menyadari Naruto yang terlihat tersinggung karenanya. "Maaf…"

"Tak masalah, kau pasti juga berfikir mustahil untukku menurunkan berat badan bukan. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku ingin mencobanya.." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan tersenyum kecil pada Satsuki.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Berbicara bersama dengan Satsuki tanpa rasa canggung, mendengar tawa yang keluar dari bibir tipisinya. Naruto mengulum senyumannya, "Terimakasih, kau sangat baik Satsuki-san.."

Satsuki terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Menggigit sudut bibirnya, ia benar-benar tak merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan aku sangat baik saat kita baru saja saling mengenal, kau terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan itu Uzumaki…" Nada bicara gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi datar.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju dengan perkataan gadis berambut panjang itu. "Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat baik Satsuki-san, aku bisa merasakannya.." Ucapnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya berusaha meyakinkan Satsuki dengan jantungnya yang terus berdegub dengan kencang.

"Aku tak sebaik itu…" Menatap meja mereka yang dipenuhi oleh lembaran buku, Satsuki menarik nafasnya. Ruangan ini terasa sangat menyesakkan untuknya sekarang.

Melihat tingkah Satsuki yang terlihat tak nyaman membuat Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Apa ia tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan gadis itu. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa tak mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan jika menyebutku orang yang baik Uzumaki." Satsuki berucap tiba-tiba membuat suasana diantara mereka kembali canggung.

Naruto menahan nafasnya saat Satsuki kembali membuka mulutnya. Tubuh pemuda gemuk itu tiba-tiba mematung setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Satsuki. Suara itu begitu pelan dan menggantung ditenggorokan gadis itu, enggan untuk mengatakannya tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu mengatakannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas .

"Aku membuat masa depan seseorang hancur, Uzumaki."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Satsuki yang berjalan disampingnya, gadis itu bersikap seperti biasa. Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya, perkataan terakhir Satsuki benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa arah kita sama Uzumaki."

Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap datar Naruto yang kini terlihat salah tingkah di matanya. Sejak meninggalkan sekolah Naruto selalu mengikutinya, apa sekarang pemuda gemuk berkaca mata itu berubah menjadi penguntit.

"A-ano.. jalanan di daerah ini sepi di saat jam-jam seperti ini. Jadi, jika kau tak keberatan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Menghela nafasnya lelah, Satsuki membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang selalu dibawanya setiap hari. Sebenarnya ia ingin Neji menjemputnya untuk pulang tapi mungkin pemuda berambut panjang itu tengah sibuk. Pulang sendirian lebih baik daripada bersama pemuda gemuk itu, ia tak pandai berkelahi ya dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang sedikit kelebihan berat. Ia tak bisa diandalkan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Uzumaki, aku selalu membawa ini.." Ucapnya memperlihatkan semprotan cabai dan alat kejut listrik yang berfungsi dengan baik. Melihat reaksi terkejut yang diberikan Naruto ia langsung memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi sampai jumpa besok.."

"Tidak, meskipun dengan alat itu.. berbahaya jika kau berjalan sendirian. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." Ujarnya tegas. Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, walaupun ia tak bisa berkelahi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membantu jika ada sesuatu hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Satsuki.

Melihat pemuda gemuk itu yang sangat keras kepala membuat Satsuki merasa sedikit kesal. "Dengar, aku tak butuh bantuanmu Uzumaki. Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal dan kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar merasa terganggu." Emosi gadis itu nampak meledak, ia tak tahan dengan ke keras kepalaan Naruto.

Naruto mematung, ucapan tajam yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu memukulnya dengan telak. "A-aku minta maaf Uchiha-san jika kau merasa terganggu selama ini." Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu bukan, kenapa ia berharap terlalu banyak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Satsuki melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya sendirian. Sebernarnya ia tak ingin mengatakan hal-hal kasar pada pemuda gemuk itu, tapi Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Satsuki menatap awas sekelilingnya, jalanan di saat jam-jam seperti ini memang sepi. Menghela nafasnya, biasanya jika ia pulang telat hingga sore ia selalu pulang bersama Neji. Tapi laki-laki berambut panjang itu terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, ia tak tega mengganggu Neji disaat-saat seperti itu.

"Wow o wow.. terburu-buru sekali Onee-chan.." Sebuah suara membuat langkah Satsuki terhenti, ia tak menyukai ini.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang kini ada di belakangnya. Satsuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat tiga orang pria asing yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku tak mempunyai urusan dengan kalian." Ucapnya tajam, tangan kanannya diam-diam mengambil alat kejut listrik yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Kau galak sekali, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar.." Ucap pemuda yang berada di tengah-tengah temannya itu.

Satsuki tersentak saat melihat pergerakan tiba-tiba ketiga pria di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya langsung terancung ke depan, menghentikan pergerakan ketiga pria itu.

"Jangan macam-macam." Ucapnya tajam, menodongkan alat kejut listrik pada ke tiga pria itu.

Pria bertopi yang berada di sisi kanannya menyeringai, tak mengindahkan ancaman yang ditunjukan oleh Satsuki. Bergerak cepat melihat suasana jalan yang masih sepi, pria bertubuh kurus itu mengerlingkan matanya memberi kode pada kedua temannya.

Melihat kode yang diberikan oleh salah satu temannya, kedua pria itu bergerak cepat menahan gerakan gadis yang berada dihadapannya. Satsuki yang menghadapi ketiga orang asing dihadapannya tak bisa berbuat banyak, satu-satu alat yang bisa menyelamatkannya terlempar jauh dari tempatnya.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar menyadari bahaya yang menghampirinya. Ketiga orang asing itu menyeretnya mendekati gang yang tak jauh dari jalan dan tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Duk

Tubuh gadis itu membentur tembok gang, nafasnya tertahan melihat ketiga orang asing yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Salah satu pria bertopi maju mendekatinya. Satsuki memejamkan kedua matanya, tak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya. Tidak Neji, Sakura ataupun-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Suara berat dari ujung gang menghentikan kegiatan ke tiga pria asing itu.

"Naruto.."

Seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk dan berkacamata tebal terlihat di ujung gang dan berjalan mendekat. Naruto melihat Satsuki yang terhimpit di tembok dengan seorang pria bertopi yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Lepaskan dia.."

"Kotaro, lebih baik kita habisi anak kecil itu terlebih dahulu. Dia sangat mengganggu…"

Naruto menyiapkan mentalnya, ia memang tak pandai berkelahi tapi melihat raut wajah Satsuki yang ketakutan membuat emosinya memuncak. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar gadis itu selamat.

Naruto berlari, menerjang ketiga pria itu dengan pukulan yang siap dilayangkan kapan saja. Kotaro, nama pria bertopi itu kini melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berlari bersama teman-temannya, memukuli tubuh gemuk Naruto.

Satsuki menahan isakannya melihat Naruto yang kini malah dikeroyok, ia tahu itu akan terjadi. Naruto bukanlah tipe pemuda yang menguasai bela diri seperti Neji. Sekarang pemuda gemuk itu dipukuli habis-habisan, perlawanan yang ia lakukan benar-benar sia-sia.

Mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya, mencari nomor seseorang yang mungkin bisa menolong mereka dari situasi ini.

"Ha-halo, ada perkelahian yang terjadi disini!"

Satsuki berteriak, mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh ketiga orang asing yang masih memukuli Naruto.

Mendengar suara Satsuki ketiga pria itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka memukuli Naruto. "Kotaro, gadis itu menghubungi polisi. Sebaiknya kita pergi…" Kotaro berdecak kesal dan mengikuti saran dari salah satu temannya itu.

Satsuki menghembuskan nafasnya, ia berlari menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk. Kaca mata pemuda itu terjatuh, lensa kacanya retak dan tak bisa dipakai kembali. Gadis itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda gemuk itu. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal dengan erat melihat wajah Naruto yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik.

"Apa kau idiot!"

Naruto tercenggang mendengar umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Walau pandangannya sedikit mengabur ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, ia- ia menangis tepat dihadapannya.

_Dia …. Hanyalah satu dari waktu yang tak ingin kuberikan.. dia hanya satu dari kata yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan. _

_Dia __hanya satu. Satu orang yang sangat aku sayangi._

TBC

Sebenarnya fic ini akan saya update di tanggal 4, berhubung saya tidak bisa masuk ffn jadi begitulah.. ada yang tahu caranya biar masuk ffn? Selain dengan cara pasang anonymox. Semenjak laptop rusak dan diinstal ulang dari sananya, pas mau pasang anonymox ngga work mulu. Kalau di warnet bisa -_- sementara jarak warnet juga lumayan jauh, saya malas hhehe

Ada yang menunggu fic ini lanjut? *krik krik* Jika tidak saya mungkin akan beristirahat sejenak hhehe #plakk

Terimakasih untuk:

**Arashi Itsuka, langit cerah 184, Kitsune857, adityasriwijaya, Nasumichan Uharu, natasya agustine 12, minyak tanah, Rizki Wisnu01, ahmadbima27, Neko Twins Kagamine, novalian manzur,akarui kurai shiko deli-chan,Yona Namikaze,yassir2374, Ikanatsu, joehardy617, Guntur, ID gaje, Imagine Dragon, Guest d****a****n christinejoannita.**

Terimakasih telah menyisihkan waktu kalian untuk mereview ^^ rasa lelah saya saat menulis jadi sedikit berkurang hhehe

Untuk yang minta hurt nya, mungkin akan saya tulis di chapter ke depannya. Jadi tetap baca kelanjutan Suki Kirai (Like Dislike) ya :D

Terimakasih juga untuk pembaca yang mengingatkan saya akan typo di chapter lalu hhehe… saya menulisnya dengan kilat *alesan*

Terimakasih sudah membaca Suki Kirai (Like Dislike) silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan mereview fic ini. Dan mohon do'anya juga semoga saya bisa kuliah tahun ini ^^ baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minna dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chapter 4 : Usaha yang Sia-Sia

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jalanan dengan pandangan datar. Menghela nafasnya gusar, kaca matanya tak bisa ia gunakan kembali. Disampingnya ia melihat sosok Satsuki yang mengabur di dalam pandangannya. Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang kini sedang ditunjukan oleh Satsuki, setidaknya ia ingin mengetahui jika gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih dan maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini." Naruto tertegun, suara itu terdengar begitu serak.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman kecil kini nampak menghiasi wajah Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah dengan Satsuki. Ia bahkan tak membantu banyak gadis itu, justru pada akhirnya dialah yang diselamatkan.

"Tidak. Aku tak melakukan apapun yang membantumu... aku minta maaf."

Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Jika ia memang hanyalah seorang pecundang yang bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Mungkin sekarang Satsuki akan merasa jika lelaki seperti dirinya benar-benar merepotkan.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana orang-orang itu memukulinya, dan saat itu ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika ia benar-benar jauh dari Neji, pemuda itu pasti akan menghajar mereka semua. Tidak seperti dirinya, menerima semua pukulan itu. Sakit. Pukulan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku..." Satsuki mengulum senyumannya, menatap wajah Naruto yang babak belur. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya, jika saja ia mendengarkan perkataan Naruto semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda gemuk itu akan meyelamatkannya setelah apa yang ia katakan. Satsuki menatap dalam diam sosok Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda kelebihan berat itu menatap jalanan dengan mata yang menyipit. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang.

Satsuki menatap sekeliling, beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang. Ia sudah menghubungi Neji sebelumnya, pada akhirnya ia selalu merepotkan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Menghela nafasnya panjang, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Semua itu persis seperti kejadian satu tahun lalu.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara Satsuki. Di depannya ia dapat melihat Satsuki yang mungkin kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sejujurnya ia tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Ia hanya dapat melihat bayangan gadis itu mengabur dalam kedua manik blue sapphire miliknya.

Dulu ataupun sekarang gadis itu terasa sangat jauh untuknya. Perbendaan diantara mereka begitu jelas.

"A-ah.. itu…"

"Apa masih sakit?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Satsuki. Gadis itu memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

Deg deg

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan jika sekarang ia semakin dekat dengan Satsuki. Kedua bola mata hitam pekat itu membiusnya, walaupun tanpa kaca mata dalam jarak sedekat ini. Naruto menahan nafasnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah apa yang ditujukan oleh gadis itu.

Jika seandainya waktu benar-benar berhenti. Ia berharap ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat bergerak di dalamnya. Lalu-

'Aku mencintaimu..' ia dapat mengatakan dengan jelas perasaannya yang terus menumpuk, begitu penuh dan menyesakkan.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mendengar uangkapan bersalah terus menerus dari Satsuki membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Perlahan Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya berharap Satsuki dapat merasa lebih baik. Tapi-

Tak lama tubuh gadis itu bergetar, senyuman Naruto membuatnya semakin merasa tak enak dan tak lama air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.."

"…"

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Langit malam membuatnya membisu, menghipnotisnya dalam ilusi yang menyakitkan.

'Bagiku kau adalah fatamorgana… Menyesatkan pandangan, menipu.'

.

.

.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Dengan santai pemuda itu menaruh tasnya lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman sebangkunya. Ia tak ingin mendengar Kiba yang akan mengintrogasinya setelah melihat wajahnya yang babak belur. Entah mengapa seluruh tenaganya seakan terkuras habis pagi ini, ia memang masih dalam kegiatan dietnya tapi ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Perasaan ini.. membuat perutnya terasa tak nyaman.

"Hei.. hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Naruto?"

"…"

Melihat Naruto yang enggan bicara membuat Kiba terdiam. Ia tahu jika sahabatnya itu butuh waktu sendiri, jadi sekarang ia hanya harus diam dan membiarkan dirinya mati dalam kebosanan sampai pelajaran dimulai.

Memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, Kiba melihat Naruto yang sudah menutup kedua matanya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini, sepertinya wanita benar-benar membuat otak sahabatnya ini sedikit miring.

Menghela nafasnya lelah, dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang jauh dari kata baik.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto…'

Semenjak pelajaran dimulai hingga waktu istirahat tiba Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca komik. Pikiran pemuda blonde itu benar-benar kacau sekarang, dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Satsuki yang memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka sensei. Gadis itu kembali kepada kepribadiannya yang semula.

Hingga waktu istirahat tiba dan ia tetap berada di dalam kelas untuk membaca komik. Kiba sudah pergi ke kantin dan mungkin akan memaksanya untuk menghentikan kegiatan dietnya.

Tuk

Nah benar bukan, Naruto terkekeh melihat sekotak susu berada di atas mejanya sekarang. Pada awalnya ia ingin mengabaikannya sebelum-

"Jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu.."

Naruto mematung setelah melihat Satsuki yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu memasang raut datar seperti biasanya. Semua orang mulai nampak berbisik dan saat itu pula Satsuki beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Apa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi?

Mencubit pipi kanannya. kedua bola mata yang berada dibalik lensa kaca mata itu melebar. Yang berada di depannya tadi benar-benar Satsuki, menatap kembali sekotak susu yang sekarang berada di atas mejanya. Naruto terkekeh, bukankah ini berarti mereka semakin dekat untuk dapat memulai percakapan.

Asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Naruto terus mengembangkan senyumannnya tanpa menyadari Suigetsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

.

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir Naruto nampak sedikit lebih berwarna dibandingkan dengan saat ia datang pagi ini. Kiba menatap Naruto curiga, saat ini pemuda kelebihan lemak itu tengah memasukkan komik yang berada di bawah kolong bangkunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan.."

Naruto megerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan dari Kiba.

"Ada apa denganku memangnya?"

"Pertama datang pagi ini dengan wajah yang babak berlur dan lesu, tapi sekarang kau terlihat.. senang."

Naruto tertawa nyaring mendengar pernyataan Kiba. Ternyata sedari tadi pemuda berambut coklat itu memperhatikan semua tingkah lakunya.

"Seperti kau tak tahu saja bagaimana orang yang sedang kasmaran." Kiba mendengus mendegar jawaban menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Sejak hari itu semua hal berubah menjadi hal yang tak pernah Naruto mengerti. Semakin hari ia semakin dekat dengan Satsuki, gadis itu kini mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Mengerjakan tugas bersama dan terkadang mereka berbincang mengenai hal-hal konyol. Walaupun gadis itu tetap berada pada ekspresi datarnya dan Sakura selalu tertawa dengan semua lelucon yang selalu Naruto lontarkan.

Tinggal menghitung bulan dan pada akhirnya semua mimpi indah itu akan berakhir.

Kedekatannya dengan Satsuki dan Sakura membuatnya mau tidak mau terlibat dengan musuh terbesarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji. Ia tak begitu mengenal pemuda berambut panjang itu, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Naruto menjerit dalam hati, sekarang ia tahu mengapa hampir semua siswi di sekolahnya mengidolakan pemuda semacam Neji.

Menatap pantulan dirinya dari balik jendela kelasnya, Naruto tersenyum kecut. Walaupun waktu berjalan dengan cepat tak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Saat hari kelulusan nanti apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu dan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, apakah semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Apa kau merasa dirimu lebih baik, heh."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Suigetsu yang menatapnya tak bersahabat.

"Apa Masalahmu?" Suigetsu mendengus, melihat muka pemuda gemuk itu membuatnya semakin muak.

Brak

Tanpa bisa menghindar tubuh gemuk Naruto terdorong menghantam tembok. Ia berjinjit saat merasakan cengkraman keras pada kerahnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya. Jangan terlalu memanfaatkan keadaan, kau benar-benar memuakkan.. sampah sepertimu berkeliaran disekitarnya. Kau fikir, siapa dirimu!"

Naruto tertegun, perkataan itu menohoknya dengan telak.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sebenarnya Satsuki muak dengan keberadaanmu di sekelilingnya."

Hentikan…

"Dia hanya berpura-pura nyaman di dekatmu, tapi sebenarnya.."

Hentikan..

"Ia muak dengan semua tingkah sok akrabmu."

.

.

.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, suasana ruang kelas nampak terasa asing. Dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, sekarang ia dapat memikirkan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Dari sudut matanya ia menatap punggung kecil Satsuki yang berada di depannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang difikirkan gadis itu sekarang.

Sebentar lagi hari seperti ini tak akan kembali terulang. Meskipun Naruto masih belum memutuskan sekolah menengah atas yang akan ia tuju selanjutnya, tapi rasanya ia tak akan bertemu kembali dengan Satsuki. Kemungkinan jika gadis itu memilih sekolah yang sama dengannya adalah nol.

Ditambah perkataan Suigetsu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apa selama ini gadis itu terganggu dengannya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan sekolah yang akan kau tuju?"

Naruto menatap Kiba yang berada di samping mejanya dengan malas, "Entahlah, aku belum memutuskan. Kau sendiri?"

"Kau sih enak pintar, aah.. melihatmu yang seakan tak peduli seperti ini benar-benar membuatku iri." Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku belajar.. kau tahu ibuku benar-benar cerewet."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kiba, ia tahu benar pasti sahabatnya itu dipaksa masuk sekolah menengah atas keinginan ibunya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, otakmu itu akan terpenuhi rumus-rumus dari Uzumaki Naruto ini hhaha.."

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, rasanya hari kelulusan terasa semakin cepat. Menghela nafasnya panjang, menatap punggung kecil gadis itu selalu membuatnya sesak. Perbedaan yang mencolok diantara mereka benar-benar membuatnya semakin putus asa. Gadis popular dan seorang otaku seperti dirinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Kiba selama ini memang benar, tapi ia hanya sedikit berharap. Dengan kerja keras dan tekat yang kuat, apapun bisa dilakukan bukan. Hanya saja ia tahu, ia benar-benar egois. Suigetsu, ia akui jika pemuda pembuat onar itu memang sedikit tampan dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Jadi, bukankah semuanya sudah terlihat sangat jelas.

"Apa aku benar-benar mengganggumu.."Naruto berdecak kesal, jika difikir-fikir Satsuki juga pernah mengatakan jika ia adalah seorang yang menyebalkan sebelumnya. Jadi mungkin saja gadis itu merasa ternganggu dengan kehadiran dirinya di sekitar gadis itu.

'Jadi, selama ini hanya aku yang merasakannya..'

.

.

.

Sakura berdehem mencoba membuat perhatian Satsuki pada novel yang dibacanya terhenti. Kedutan samar kini nampak tercetak jelas di dahinya, Satsuki benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

"Satsuki…"

"Hn."

Menepuk jidatnya, Sakura benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Dibandingkan berbicara dengan tempok di sampingnya, Sakura mengedarkan pendangannya siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang dapat mengusir kebosanannya.

Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang menatap buku catatannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sekarang gadis berambut senada bunga sakura itu bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan pemuda gemuk itu hari ini.

"Hei Satsuki, apa kau merasa Naruto sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini.."

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Entahlah, dari dulu dia memang aneh bukan." Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali manatap Naruto.

"Kau itu tak peka, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat suram."

Menghela nafasnya panjang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu membuat dirinya sedikit penasaran. Setelah melihat pemuda gemuk itu sekarang ia mengerti, Naruto memang terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin karena pemuda gemuk itu sedikit kurusan?

Tidak. Walau memang benar Naruto tampak tak terlalu gemuk dibandingkan dahulu tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda dengannya.

Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganjalnya kini. Sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah dan agak terkesan menjauh membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Entah sejak kapan ia selalu merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran pemuda gemuk itu.

Saat berada disampngya, ia merasa hangat. Perasaan bosan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap hari berangsur-angsur hilang.

Pemuda gemuk itu selalu melontarkan lelucon padanya, walau ia tak pernah tertawa. Naruto, ia tak pernah berhenti untuk membuat harinya terasa sedikit berbeda. Kata-kata tajam bahkan tak pernah mempan untuknya.

"Apa ia sedang putus cinta ya?"

Satsuki menutup kedua matanya, 'Putus cinta ya..'

Sekarang ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. 'Apa rasanya seperti rasa tak nyaman yang mengganjal di hati?'

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang ia membawa dua buah kantung sampah bersama Kiba disampingnya.

"Haah.. akhirnya selesai juga."

Merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal, Kiba menatap sekeliling.

"Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini kau tak terlihat dengan Satsuki." Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Kiba, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Ia berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas bersama Kiba yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kiba dengan tajam, "Kenapa, kau penasaran sekali sepertinya."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto Kiba menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia tak ingin kena sembur Naruto lagi. Sepertinya mood sahabatnya itu sedang buruk saat ini, jadi lebih baik ia membiarkannya tenang terlebih dahulu.

Koridor nampak sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang mungkin bernasib sama seperti mereka. Jadwal membersihkan kelas itu benar-benar merepotkan, Kiba berdecak malas sembari menatap sekeliling. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk sekarang.

"Selesai membuang sampah, heh…"

Di depan ruang kelas nampak Suigetsu berjalan ke arah Kiba dan Naruto. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu menatap tak suka ke arah mereka berdua.

Suigetsu meneliti Naruto dari bawah hingga atas. Ia akui mungkin berat badan pemuda gemuk itu sedikit berkurang, tapi toh ia masih saja kelebihan berat. Mendecakkan lidahnya, sekarang ia mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

Risih. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Apa Suigetsu berniat membullinya kembali, melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat membuat emosinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia dalam mood yang buruk dan sekarang ditambah oleh Suigetsu. Ia rasa ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi jika Suigetsu nanti menyinggungnya dengan perkataan yang sama seperti minggu lalu.

"Heh, jika diperhatikan kau agak kurusan sekarang tapi.. kau masih kelebihan berat kurasa."

Kiba menggertakkan giginya, apa yang diinginkan Suigetsu sekarang.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Suigetsu menyeringai mendapati Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam, ia bisa bermain-main dengan pemuda gemuk itu lebih lama.

"Apa kau diet? Heh, jangan bercanda."

"Apa masalahmu!" Naruto berteriak, suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang nampak sepi.

Dari sudut matanya Naruto dapat melihat Suigetsu yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, ia tak tahu apa yang difikirkan pemuda itu tapi yang jelas ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

"Apa kau berfikir gadis semacam Satsuki akan menyukai orang semacam dirimu.."

Deg

Naruto mematung mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, jika difikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan pembuat onar itu memang ada benarnya juga. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia sudah tahu itu.

"Aku tahu.."

Suaranya seakan tenggelam, ia tak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Suigetsu dan Kiba saat ini. Perasaannya mengabur, ingatannya bersama gadis itu terus berputar dan membuat kedua matanya memanas.

"Apa kau fikir gadis seperti Satsuki akan menyukaiku, itu benar-benar konyol bukan." Perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bergetar dan menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman.

"Apa kau tak berlebihan, kau tak perlu khawatir.. bahkan mungkin Satsuki tak pernah memandangku. Orang sepertiku.. memang tak sebanding dengannya bukan." Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar.

"Mungkin baginya aku hanyalah seorang pengganggu, kau tahu bukan gadis sepertinya.. aku tak berfikir jika itu baik. Dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal kejam.. aku tak tahan. Aku akan menjauhinya tapi bukan karena semua ucapanmu, jadi jangan-"

Greek

Pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba bergeser, membuat perkataannya menggantung di udara. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya, sampai akhirnya kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling bertubrukan. Sesak, perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuat Naruto berhenti bernafas sesaat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu, Uzumaki."

Perasaan sesak itu kembali datang, kedua bolanya menatap kedua bola mata gadis itu. Rasanya mereka ternggelam dalam genangan air mata yang akan terjatuh kapan saja.

Entah mengapa mulutnya terasa kaku, kata-kata maaf yang ingin ia ucapkan dengan spontan tergulung begitu saja.

"Satsuki…" Kiba membulatkan bola matanya tak percaya, melihat Satsuki yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan mereka. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, sahabatnya itu hanya mematung dan terlihat tak ingin menyangkal tuduhan gadis itu padanya.

"Jadi, aku memang terlihat seperti itu ya…" Ada perasaan sesak saat mengatakannya, Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia tatap pemuda gemuk dihadapannya. Hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun, jadi itu semua memang benar.

"Aku yang akan menjauhimu, jadi kau tak usah repot-repot menjauhiku."

Perkataan itu semakin jelas. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ini sudah berakhir. Semua hal yang dilakukannya selama ini berakhir sia-sia.

Naruto menatap Satsuki yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan seribu rasa sesak di dadanya. Tidak. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, semua emosinya menumpuk.

Trap

"Naruto!" Kiba berteriak memanggil sahabatnya yang kini berlari meninggalkannya bersama Suigetsu.

"Ck, idiot itu.." Dengan langkah lebar Kiba akhirnya mengejar Naruto, takut-takut sahabatnya itu akan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

.

.

.

_Ketika kenangan itu kembali, seharusnya aku tahu.._

"Hahh.. hahh.. haaah.."

_Jantungku terus berdetak cepat dan semakin cepat, lalu aku bertanya padamu, 'Apa aku harus bernafas?'_

Trap trap trap trap

_Semakin kutelurusi koridor ini, rasanya aku tak bisa menemukanmu kembali._

Dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal Naruto berlari, berharap ia masih dapat mengejar Satsuki dan menjelaskan semuanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kerongkongannya sekarang terasa sangat kering.

Senyuman Naruto terkembang saat melihat punggung Satsuki dari kejauhan, gadis itu berbelok dan menghilang dibalik tikungan di depannya. Naruto berdecak, ia tak sanggup lagi berlari.

"Hahh.. haah.."

Sedikit lagi, Naruto memperlambat langkah kakinya. Kedua kakinya memberat membuat langkahnya semakin melambat. Lalu-

_Ketika kenangan itu kembali, seharusnya aku tahu.._

"Seharusny aku tahu, kita memang tak sebanding.." Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia berbalik arah dan pergi menjauh.

Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Satsuki kini nampak berjalan bersama Neji di sebelahnya.

_Jika waktu kembali terulang, mungkin saat itu lebih baik aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu._

TBC

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama update juga :D *plaak

Ada yang menunggu fic ini lanjut? *krik krik

Sekali lagi maaf karena fic ini lama updatenya hhehe.. untuk yang sudah kasih saran buat masuk ffn terimakasih banyak atas sarannya ^^

Sebenernya masih belum bisa masuk, kecuali kalau ke warnet jadi mungkin kalau ada mood buat keluar rumah saya bakal update chapter lanjutannya lebih cepat *plaak

Tentang pertanyaan hubungan Neji dan Satsuki akan terjawab di chapter depan, dan Naruto yang jadi kurus mungkin akan kalian lihat juga.. Terimakasih sudah membaca Suki Kirai (Like Dislike) dan terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview fic ini. Review kalian semangat bagi saya untuk tetap menulis :D

**Special Thanks to:**

**natasya agustine12, La vechiasignora, Nasumichan Uharu, Arashi Itsuka, Tiing Tiing Garena, yassir2374, Kakuraishi deli-chan, Kazemaki Natoshi, adityasriwijaya, EdraPrimaa, Neko Twins Kagamine, Dark Blue 73, arisviking09, uzumaki megami, arafim123, Sederhana, novalian manzur, naruto, Guest, dan ryu.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna :*


	5. Chapter 5

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chapter 5 : Perasaan Yang Tertinggal

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

"Hahhh…"

"hei, what's wrong, Uzumaki? You look so gloomy today.."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jason yang kini sudah berada di samping mejanya. Pemuda berambut blonde seperti dirinya itu memiliki wajah lonjong dengan kulit yang agak sedikit pucat.

"Aah, you have completed your essay? Well, I have not completed the essay.."

Pemuda bule itu hanya terkekeh, Jason adalah teman pertama Naruto di sekolahnya. Amerika, negeri yang jauh dari jepang.

Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, Minato ayah dari Naruto tiba-tiba harus tinggal menetap lama di Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang yang baru saja didirikan di sana. Mau tak mau akhirnya Naruto mengikuti orang tuanya untuk menetap di Amerika, melihat nila-nilainya yang cukup bagus dan kedudukan Minato membuatnya tak terlalu sulit untuk bersekolah disana.

Ada beberapa hal di Amerika yang membuatnya tak terbiasa, cara berinteraksi, penampilan, bahasa, dan yang lebih parah saat berada di kelas satu dahulu ia pernah menjadi target pembullian. Tubuh gemuk dengan kaca mata yang membuatnya terlihat semakin buruk. Sebenanya ia tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana penampilannya, tapi melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya membuat ia sedikit tertekan.

Jason adalah satu-satunya teman yang tidak pernah membulinya , ia dan Jason bertemu di kelas satu semester dua dan saat itu kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Jason adalah seorang murid pindahan yang baik hati menurutnya, pemuda itu terbuka dan bergaul dengan siapa saja.

"Hi fat, Jason…"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan senyumannya langsung melebar, Caroline kini bergabung bersama mereka. Caroline adalah salah satu teman Naruto, gadis berambut pirang gelombang itu memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan ia mempunyai tawa yang khas.

"Hi Caroline.." Naruto dan Jason membalas saapan gadis itu.

Caroline yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto kini menyenggol pemuda itu. "Fat, can you help me.. I want to go to my friend's birthday party. Can you be my couple for tonight, please?"

Naruto terkekeh dan menatap Caroline jahil, "You call me fat before, I don't want to embarrassing you in that party Caroline.."

"Ohh.. I'm sorry, my bad. You look like a prince in my eyes now, Naruto.."

Ia sebenarnya tak tersinggung dengan sebutan Caroline padanya, memang sejak ia gemuk dulu Caroline selalu memanggilnya fat hingga sekarang pun gadis berdarah Amerika itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan fat.

Naruto berdehem mendengar Caroline yang terus-terusan memujinya, ia tahu gadis itu menginginkan Naruto menjadi pasangannya untuk datang ke pesta. Semenjak ia berubah semua orang menatapnya sedikit berbeda.

Naruto yang gemuk dahulu sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh yang ideal, kulitya pun bertambah kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari dan sekarang ia menggunakan lensa untuk mengganti kaca matanya. Naruto patut berterimakasih pada Jason karena dialah ia bisa menjadi Naruto yang sekarang. Digilai para wanita dan menjadi lelaki populer.

Sekarang saat ia bercemin ia selalu mendapati dirinya yang baru. Dirinya yang mempuyai rasa percaya diri dan penuh semangat. Ia tak lagi canggung untuk bercakap-cakap dengan gadis cantik yang menjadi primadona di kelasnya.

Namanya Erika, gadis keturunan Kanada yang kini menetap di Amerika. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih yang tak pucat seperti Jason, tubuh yang tentu saja ramping, rambut hitam yang bergelombang dan ia juga memiliki senyuman yang menawan. Giginya sangat putih.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya tapi walaupun begitu ada rasa tak nyaman yang terus mengganjalnya.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada masa lalu, sejak menjelang hari kelulusannya dahulu, dimana ia mulai menjauhi Satsuki atau lebih tepatnya ia lah yang dijauhi. Ia tak lagi berbicara dengan gadis itu sampai hari kelulusan tiba. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan, perkataannya memang sedikit kelewatan waktu itu. Hinaan Suigetsu ternyata benar-benar dapat membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Dulu ia memang terlalu naif, pemikirannya tentang cinta membuat ia sekarang hancur. Sejauh apapun sekarang jarak antara dirinya dan Satsuki entah mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan sosoknya begitu saja.

Perasaannya dahulu tetap tertinggal walaupun ia sekarang menjadi sosok yang baru.

.

.

.

"Kau berubah sangat jauh, Satsuki.. kau bukan lagi orang yang ku kenal."

Sakura menatap khawatir Satsuki yang berada di sampingnya, gadis itu terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Neji. Menghela nafasnya, semenjak hubungan Naruto dan Satsuki memburuk dahulu gadis itu benar-benar berubah.

"Kau itu hanya dimanfaatkan, kau ingin terus dibodohi olehnya!" Neji berteriak marah, untungnya suasana di taman sore itu tak begitu ramai jadi ia bisa memarahi Satsuki dengan sesuka hati.

"Aku mulai mencintainya, ini sudah dua tahun dan kami.. semakin dekat."

Neji membelalakkan matanya mendengar respon yang diberikan Satsuki. Menghela nafasnya kasar, entah mengapa rasanya ia sudah menyerah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang pada gadis itu.

"Kau.." Neji menggeram, awalnya ia ingin kembali menceramahi gadis itu tapi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya mau tak mau membuat Neji menghentikan perkataannya. Gadis itu nampak ingin memberitahu sesuatu dengan arah pandangannya. Neji pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Sekarang ia dapat melihat kedua tangan terkepal Satsuki bergetar.

Menghela nafasnya lelah, Satsuki memang masih menatapnya dengan datar tapi sebenarnya gadis itu tengah menahan semua perasaannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Neji tak tega untuk mengatakan hal yang lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka dan terbebani. Itu kecelakan dan semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini untuk menebusnya."

"Dia cacat…"

Sakura menutup mulutnya, ia menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tak tahu kondisi pemuda itu benar-benar buruk.

"Setelah kejadian itu aku selalu mengunjunginya, ia bilang ia baik-baik saja. Dua tahun lalu, ketika aku kembali mengunjunginya ia benar-benar putus asa… aku telah menghancurkan impiannya."

Sakura terisak setelah mendengar penuturan Satsuki, "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya pada kami?"

"Saat itu dia bilang, dia mencintaiku.. karenanya aku rasa dengan membalas perasaannya aku bisa sedikit membuatnya bahagia. Dua tahun ini, aku rasa aku sudah menyukainya. Ia benar-benar orang yang baik…"

Neji kembali menatap Satsuki tapi kini ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut, ia tak tahu jika selama ini gadis itu menyimpan semua hal itu sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan serius dengannya?"

Menengadahkan kepalanya, kini Satsuki dapat melihat Neji yang sedikit melunak. Satsuki mengulum senyumannya dan berkata, " Tiga bulan sebelum hari kelulusan, saat aku mulai menjauhi Naruto."

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan membentuk bulatan yang sempurna, langit terasa lebih terang. Menatap sekilas bulan yang berada di atas kepalanya, perasaan mengganjal yang dulu sering ia rasakan sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar. Semenjak jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto merenggang ia selalu merasakan perasaan tak nyaman.

Tersenyum miris, ungkapan cinta ada karena biasa memang bukan hanya sebuah bualan belaka. Keberadaan pemuda gemuk itu di setiap hari-harinya berpengaruh besar padanya. Ia tak tahu entah sejak kapan ia mulai menatap pemuda gemuk itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda. Dulu ia fikir perasaan itu hanyalah perasaan yang akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ketika pemuda gemuk itu yang selalu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

Mengggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang perasaan itu sudah memudar. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia kini dapat melupakan sosok itu sepenuhnya.

Satsuki kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Setelah menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman perihal hubungannya dengan orang itu pada Neji dan Sakura ia pergi membeli beberapa kuas dan cat air. Persediaan cat airnya sudah hampir habis dan ia belum menyelesaikan lukisannya yang baru.

"Sekarang aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.."

Banyak hal yang berubah pada dirinya sekarang, ia kini mulai melukis dan memotong rambut panjangnya. Rambut yang dulu sepanjang pinggangganya sekarang panjangnya hanya sepanjang bahu. Yahh.. banyak hal yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini dan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya. Apa Naruto juga berubah sangat banyak seperti dirinya.

Menendang kerikil-kerikil yang berada di depannya, rasanya malam ini terasa begitu sepi.

Setibanya di rumah Satsuki langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur, badannya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama melukis. Ia tak menyangka jika melukis dapat melelahkan seperti ini. Satsuki terkekeh dan menatap bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Di foto itu ia dapat melihat potret dirinya dan orang itu.

Disana pemuda itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan dari sanalah Satsuki tahu bahwa dia benar-benar sangat menyayanginya karena itulah dulu Satsuki membalas perasaannya. Sekarang ia juga mulai mengerti dunia apa yang dulu dilihat oleh pemuda itu.

"Kuharap kau adalah yang terakhir.." Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan mulai menguasainya.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama ada hal yang terus mengganggunya, perasaannya mengatakan jika ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Satsuki berhenti mencatat dan menatap sekeliling, perasaan itu masih tak hilang.

"Ada apa?" Sakura yang melihat Satsuki yang tak memperhatikan pelajaran pun bertanya.

"Tak apa.."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali mencatat.

Menghela nafasnya sekarang ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran sedikit pun. Ini buruk, jika diingat-ingat perasaan ini sama seperti ketika ia mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dahulu. Kenangan itu kembali berputar, meski mungkin kini perasaan itu tak lagi sama tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit takut.

Seandainya ia dipertemukan kembali oleh pemuda gemuk itu, apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Menjauhinya seperti apa yang ia katakan dahulu atau malah sebaliknya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak boleh goyah disaat seperti ini. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini…"

Sakura kini berhenti mencatat dan menatap Satsuki, sahabatnya itu nampak menatapnya balik dengan alis berkerut.

"Ohh.. itu, aku sedang menyelesaikan lukisan terbaruku dan sore nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Satsuki tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka berubah canggung, Sakura mengusap belakang lehernya, "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Satsuki mengulum senyumannya, "Dia baik-baik saja." Ya, Satsuki berharap jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku turut bahagia, sampaikan salamku padanya nanti…"

Satsuki tahu jika Sakura masih belum terbiasa menerima hubungannya yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat selama dua tahun ini. Ia tahu ia memang salah tapi ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Hal yang sama saperti apa yang dikatakan Neji kemarin, ia tak ingin baik Sakura maupun Neji menuduh pemuda itu macam-macam.

Dulu ia memang ragu, tapi setelah melihat apa yang dilalui oleh pemuda itu selama ini membuatnya luluh dan mencoba untuk melihat dunia pemuda itu lebih jauh. Ia pemuda yang terlihat tegar tapi begitu rapuh di dalam.

Pertemuan pertama mereka dimulai ketika ia pulang sekolah, itu adalah pertemuan yang buruk menurutnya. Saat itu ketika hari sudah gelap ia tak tahu entah sejak kapan sebuah pisau sudah tertodong padanya. Semua pikirannya mengabur dalam sekejap lalu dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya, menjauhkan pisau itu dari jangkauannya dan semua itu terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Seperti mimpi buruk ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, yang terlihat adalah warna merah yang mendominasi dan suara teriakan yang mengabur hingga pandangannya mulai menggelap.

Deg

Semua kejadian itu masih terekam sangat baik diingatannya dan selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kenangan itu sudah menjadi trauma tersendiri baginya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Satsuki langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan mengatakan pada Sakura jika ia akan melewatkan makan siangnya hari ini. Melewati koridor yang ramai lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, ia kini menuju ruang seni yang ada di lantai tiga.

Greek

Menggeser pintu dan kedua bola matanya membulat seketika melihat seseorang yang juga berada di ruang seni saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Sai?" Setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya, Satsuki melagkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam mangkuk yang menatapnya lembut. Sai adalah kekasihnya. Seseorang yang sudah membuat dua tahun hari-harinya sedikit berbeda.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat, tak boleh.. lalu kau sendiri?" Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal."

Sai mengangguk lalu memperhatikan Satsuki yang berjalan mendekatinya, gadis itu nampak tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Satsuki yang sedang berjongkok menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati senyuman jahil dari Sai.

"Sai, kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi."

Sai hanya tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu menarik tangan Satsuki untuk berdiri. Gadis itu nampak menggerutu sembari mengambil buku diarinya yang panjangnya hanya 7 centi itu.

"Kau tidak membacanya kan?"

Sai tak mengatakan apapun, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Satsuki lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo, kau tak akan melewatkan makan siangmu kan. Aku takut nanti kau tambah kurus hhaha.."

Greek

Melihat gerak-gerik Sai ia masih tak bisa menebak jika pemuda itu membaca buku hariannya atau tidak. Mengusap wajahnya gusar sekarang yang terpenting adalah menjaga kepercayaan pemuda itu. Satsuki lalu menyusul langkah Sai, mungkin dengan makan siang bersama dengan Sai dapat membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Satsuki menatap Sai yang berjalan disampingnya, pemuda itu nampak enggan membuka percakapan dengannya. Biasanya pemuda itu yang selalu mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu. Apa ia membaca buku hariannya?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, semua itu tak mugkin terjadi kan.

Buuk

Ketika Satsuki sibuk dengan berbagai macam pemikirannya, bahunya tersenggol oleh seseorang yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Ia meringis, rasa linu kini menyerang bahu kanannya. Satsuki merasakan tangan kanannya kosong, ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan buku hariannya terjatuh karena tersenggol tadi.

Saat ia berniat mengambilnya sebuah tangan tan terjulur berniat untuk mengambilnya juga. Ujung jari mereka bersentuhan, Satsuki menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan melihat sang pemilik tangan berkulit tan.

Deg

Kedua mata mereka berdadu dan saat itulah Satsuki menyadari, mengapa hari ini perasaannya benar-benar tak enak.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga.. setelah nyempet-nyempetin nulis tiap malam karena sibuk dan setiap nulis malah kegoda buat main game *plaak

namitetsu, Yaaah~ jalan ceritanya ketebak ya T_T

Banyak yang kira Neji pacar Satsuki ya? Hayoo ngaku… hhaha. Semoga aja Satsuki makin langgeng sama Sai :D

Maaf, saya tak bisa update dengan cepat untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, Terimakasih sudah membaca Suki Kirai (Like Dislike) dan mereview fic ini..

Big Thanks To :

**CocoCom, Arashi Itsuka, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, natasya agustine12, novalian manzur, Muhamad606, uzumaki megami,Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, Jefri Hia-Sama, chika kyuchan, herovillagermc, yassir2374, The Black Water, dana eka2, arafim123, Queen Infinite Hearts, Neko Twins Kagamine, naruto, iqbal yuliawan666, deerLuhan200490, Guest, Khioneizys, Faisal akasaki, Longinus Seven, Uchiha NaruSasu, dan Pendy uye uye, namitetsu dan arisviking09.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna*lampai-lambai tangan


	6. Chapter 6

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chapter 6 : Waktu yang Kembali Berjalan

.

.

.

Satsuki menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah menyodorkan buku diarinya. Jika dilihat baik-baik orang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, dan jantungnya tak berdetak dengan kencang. Dia, sudah pasti bukan orang itu.

"Maaf, aku tadi terburu-buru.."

Satsuki mengangguk dan mengambil buku diarinya dalam diam. Bola mata safir itu benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Menghela nafasnya, apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Oh, Sai.. kekasihmu?" Mengerutkan keningnya, Satsuki kini menatap Sai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Begitulah, kau terburu-buru sekali senpai.. apa ada sesuatu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kecil, "Sebenarnya ya.. kau tahu adikku yang tinggal di Amerika akan pulang dan mendaftar disini, dan aku yang harus mengurusi kepindahannya. Merepotkan.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak ingin mengenalkannya padaku, Sai?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari berdehem.

"Dia Uchiha Satsuki di tingkat 2, dan…"

"Namikaze Kyuubi di tingkat 3, salam kenal.."

Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya, semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tak dapat mendengarkan percakapan antara Sai dan Kyuubi dengan jelas. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah apa hubungannya orang itu dan Naruto. Sampai percakapan diantara keduanya selesai, ia masih tak mengerti. Apa mungkin orang itu adalah kakak dari Naruto.

Satsuki menatap Sai yang kini sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Pikirannya melayang pada pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Memejamkan kedua matanya, ini tidak mungkin bukan.

Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya gelisah akan berada tepat dihadapannya lagi. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, rasa itu sudah memudar. Ya, semua perasaannya telah memudar. Waktu terlah merobeknya menjadi serpihan kertas yang tak berarti. Ia pasti bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap sekeliling, kamarnya tak berubah banyak. Sebuah komputer lama masih nampak berada di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Dalam waktu dua tahun tak ada yang berbubah dari tempat ini, Kyuubi juga sama seperti Kyuubi yang dahulu hanya saja sekarang ia sedikit lebih tinggi, semuanya tak berubah bahkan perasaannya masih tertinggal di tempat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang berubah adalah dirinya.

Di dalam pantulan cermin ia kini dapat melihat seseorang yang selalu ia impikan sejak dahulu. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, dan saat itu ia dapat melihat perbedaan yang sangat jauh antara dirinya yang dahulu dan sekarang.

"Kau tetap narsis seperti dahulu.."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuubi yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu.

"Bukankah aku terlihat tampan sekarang?"

Kyuubi terkekeh mendegar penuturan sang adik, ia berjalan memasuki kamar Naruto dan duduk di atas ranjang sembari melihat Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Ia bahkan tak mengira jika seseorang yang ada dihadapannya adalah adiknya yang kelebihan berat itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto dapat melihat Kyuubi yang kini tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ya, kau anggap ini lelucon!"

Kyuubi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas kasur, ini benar-benar sungguhan. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto, sang adik yang kelebihan berat yang selalu menatap layar komputer setiap hari hanya untuk menonton anime shoujo.

Kyuubi sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, karenanya sekarang ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang setelah ia menendang Kyuubi keluar dari kamarnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, dan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

"Ck.."

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul di dalam kepalaku. Kau membuatku sakit, Satsuki…"

Setelahnya Naruto dapat merasakan kegelapan mulai menelannya, dan bayangan itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

"hoahmm.." Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan lebar setelah menguap, semalaman ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan akhirnya berakhir dengan menonton anime hingga pukul dua pagi. Kebiasaan lama tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja rupanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau bergadang semalaman?"

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi menguap di sepanjang jalan.

"Aku tak bisa tidur…"

"Hahh.. sudahlah kau nanti bisakan menemui Hibiki sensei sendiri, aku ada urusan."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu ia kini berakhir sendirian. Hampir seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan kagum, dan beberapa dari mereka berbisik sembari menatapnya dengan girang. Naruto terkekeh dalam hati, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terkenal sekarang tapi ia tak peduli. Dengan tampang malas ia berjalan dengan santai.

Mata safirnya menatap sekeliling, tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

Setelah bertemu dengan sang wali kelas, Morino Ibiki. Sekarang ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dan di depan tatapan berbinar-binar dari para siswi. Satu orang yang kini menarik perhatiannya adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bimbingannya semua.."

Pertemuan ini bisa dikatakan takdir bukan.

"Ini.. ini benar-benar kau kan Naruto?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kiba yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya kembali. "Yeah, berhentilah bertanya hal yang tak berguna lagi Kiba."

"Narutooo!"

"Jika kalian ingin melanjutkan reuni kalian sebaiknya keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Setelah acara perkenalannya ia tak mengira jika ia akan menjadi buah bibr terhangat sekarang. Kiba baru saja meninggalkannya karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya, dan sekarang ia berakhir dengan ketua kelas yang tak niat memandunya.

"- Dan ini adalah perpustakan..."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, ia tatap sekeliling dan seorang siswi tiba-tiba menahan jeritannya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ini teralu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Hiraukan saja mereka, para gadis memang selalu berlebihan.. merepotkan."

Mereka berdua kini berjalan di luar kelas, Naruto beralasan di dalam sana terlalu berisik dengan pekikan para gadis dan Shikamaru setuju dengannya. Sang ketua kelas kini menuntunnya menuju taman yang ada di belakang.

"Shikamaru.."

Naruto memanggil Shikamaru dan membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti seketika.

"Ada apa?"

"Di lantai tiga itu ruang apa?"

Shikamaru mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, dan ia sekarang tahu mengapa sang murid baru menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ruang seni, kenapa.. kau tertarik padanya?"

Naruto tersedak medengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti menanyakan ruangan itu karena siswi di dalam sana bukan."

Jleb

"Sudahlah… itu privasi bukan."

Memutar bola matanya malas Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, ia ingin acara memandu ini cepat selesai. Sementara Naruto masih menatap seorang siswi yang berada di ruang seni sendirian. Gadis aneh pikirnya.

Acara memandu sudah selesai dan saat itu waktu istirahat telah selesai. Meskipun begitu ia masih bingung dengan beberapa letak ruangan. Shikamaru terlalu cepat berpindah-pindah tempat dan selalu mengatakan kata 'merepotkan' terus menerus.

Ia benar-benar dongkol sekarang.

"Siswi-siswi disini cantik-cantik bukan?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati tatapan jahil dari Kiba.

"Yeah.."

Naruto akui memang benar semua siswi disini cantik tapi tatapan mereka padanya membuatnya merinding. Terlebih ada beberapa yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan terang-teranggan dan secara bergerombolan. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Oh ya, apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Siapa?"

Kiba berdehem dan menatap Naruto tak enak, "Kau tahu, Satsuki juga bersekolah disini.."

Saat itu juga Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Apa saat ini Kiba tengah melucu? Ini tidak benar bukan. Kemungkinan itu nyaris tidak ada.

"Kau pasti tak percaya, ia memotong rambut panjangnya dan setahuku ia mengikuti klub melukis.."

Berambut pendek dan berada di ruang seni saat istirahat. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, di dalam kepalanya sosok misterius yang berada di ruang seni itu kini terus berputar. Apakah itu mungkin dia?

'Dilantai tiga itu ruang apa?'

'Ruang seni, kenapa.. kau tertarik padanya?'

Percakapannya dengan Shikamaru kini membuatnya resah. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri setelah pelajaran berakhir.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengannya. Perasaan rindu, takut dan ragu bercambur aduk.

"Aku ingin menyapanya saja.."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan dari Kiba membuatnya terdiam, apa ia masih mencintainya?

Mungkin jika ia bisa memilih, Naruto akan memilih untuk membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Tapi rasa sesak yang terus menderanya, perasaan ingin bertemu yang terus menumpuk setiap waktu. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu bergitu saja.

Rasanya waktu yang sempat terhenti untuknya kembali berjalan. Tak pernah bertemu dan tak lagi menyapa.

Di sepanjang koridor Naruto berjalan dengan cepat, melewati tangga demi tangga. Saat ini jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, tak lama lagi mereka akan kembali bertemu dan ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya dengan kata-kata khas gadis itu.

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sekarang ia tepat berada di depan pintu ruang seni. Jika ia menggesernya ia akan melihat Satsuki kembali.

Greek

"Permisi…"

Seluruh pasang mata di ruang seni kini tertuju padanya. Naruto tersenyum kikuk sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kedua matanya menyipit, wajah-wajah itu nampak asing untuknya.

"Ano.. kau murid baru itu kan?"

Seorang siswi berkuncir kuda kini menghampirinya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Naruto mengangguk menanggapinya dan kembali mencari sosok Satsuki disana.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung di klub seni?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya entah mengapa ia benar-benar canggung sekarang, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, maaf mengganggu.. aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal Uzumaki-san.. jika tak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu."

Senyuman Naruto mengembang mendengar tawaran Ino, "Uchiha Satsuki, apa ia ada di klub ini?"

Ino nampak terdiam, kelihatannya ia tak suka dengan siapa yang dicari oleh Naruto. Ino memainkan rambut panjangnya dan berkata dengan nada tak bersahabat. "Dia memang anggota klub ini tapi dia tak ada disini sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih.." Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino yang menatap tak rela kepergiannya.

Langkah kakinya terasa memberat, semua terasa hampa. Naruto menatap bosan ke arah beberapa siswi yang menjerit karena kehadirannya. Ini bahkan hari pertamanya disini, dan mungkin hari-hari berikutnya akan lebih parah dari ini.

"Kyaa.. bukankah dia tampan."

Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya saat mendengar beberapa komentar berlebihan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia berbelok dan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

Di depan matanya kini ia dapat melihat siswi yang ia yakini seseorang yang berada di ruang seni saat itu dan juga mungkin dia adalah Satsuki. Siswi berambut sebahu itu nampak membawa sebuah lukisan, disampingnya seorang siswa berambut hitam mangkuk tengah mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Narutp berlari, ia yakin punggung kecil itu milik seseorang yang selalu ia pandangi sejak lama. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti-

Grab

Naruto menarik sebelah tangan siswi itu dan jantungnya bedetak semakin kencang, ia tahu siapa orang yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu.

"Satsuki…" Setelah sekian lama akhihrnya ia bisa menyebutkan nama itu secara langsung.

Menahan nafasnya, perasaan sesak itu semakin menjadi. Perlahan pegangan itu terlepas, dihdapannya ia dapat melihat raut terkejut yang ditujukan oleh gadis itu.

"Maaf, Kau.. siapa?"

.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang kacau. Tak mengejutkan memang jika Satsuki tak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang.

"Arrgh.."

Mengacak-acak rambutnya, sekarang ia benar-benar bingung. Setelah menjadi kurus seperti sekarang apa ia akan tetap mengejar gadis itu seperti orang bodoh lagi. Bahkan dengan fisiknya yang sekarang ia mungkin dapat mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari gadis itu. tapi-

Di dalam hatinya ia tak bisa melupakan gadis itu dengan mudah. Naruto kembali membulatkan tekatnya, jika dahulu ia tak bisa mendapatkan gadis itu sekarang ia akan mendapatkannya. Ia akan membuat Satsuki jatuh cinta pada dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kupastikan kau tak akan bisa menolakku, Satsuki…"

TBC

Membaca beberapa review kawan-kawan, banyak yang ngira orang yang nabrak Satsuki itu Naruto ya :D ketipu yeeee *plaaak

Ada yang punya saran untuk karakter cewek yang nanti menjadi penghalang hubungan NaruSatsu? Biar Satsuki juga agak nyesek karena cemburu hhehe

Oh ya, jangan lupa membaca fanfic terbaru saya yang berjudul I Wish. Semoga kalian suka n.n

Masih sibuk sebenernya tapi akhirnya ditengah waktu luang nulis juga, jadi terimakasih bagi kawan-kawan yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya:

**Big Thanks To:**

**The Black Water, uzumaki megami, zowell81, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Castiel Archangel, iqbal yulliawan666, The KidSNo OppAi, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, Kitsune857, RIFreak, natasya agustine 12, nusantaraadip, Neko Twins Kagamine, Andrea588, arafim123, nine fox of darkness, yassir2374, Fukuzatsuna Ai, xdireser, namitetsu, saus, Uchiha NaruSasu, Guest, Khioneizys, dan d14napink.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca Suki Kirai (Like Dislike), sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minna n.n/


	7. Chapter 7

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chapter 7 : Pengakuan yang Terlambat

.

.

.

Memejamkan kedua bola mata onyxnya, perasaannya mengabur. Bayangan pemuda gemuk itu terus menghantuinya. Satsuki meneguk ludahnya berat, seakan-akan benda padat berbentuk bulat menyumbat tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya tergolek di atas ranjang bergerak tak menentu, rasa tak nyaman mencekiknya.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." Bibir gadis itu bergetar.

Sebuah bingkai foto menarik perhatiannya, potret lama dirinya dan Sai. tubuhnya terangkat dengan cepat, Sai. Di dalam benaknya sosok pemuda itu muncul begitu saja. Kaki jenjangnya terjatuh, menyentuh lantai porselen yang membeku, begitu dingin. Tangannya terjulur menarik potret sang kekasih. Di dalam sana ia dapat melihat dirinya di masa lalu. Satsuki menyentuh helaian rambut pendeknya. Tubuhnya bergetar, saat ia kembali memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Pertanyaan itu selalu mengganggunya. Kenapa ia memotong rambut panjangnya?

'_Mungkin baginya aku hanyalah seorang pengganggu, kau tahu bukan gadis sepertinya.. aku tak berfikir jika itu baik. Dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal kejam.. aku tak tahan. Aku akan menjauhinya tapi bukan karena semua ucapanmu, jadi jangan-'_

Satsuki terduduk, menyadari kesalahannya. Perkataan Naruto dahulu menyadarkannya.

"Maaf…"

…

"Hahh… kenapa aku meninggalkannya disana. Merepotkan." Disepanjang koridor Ino menggerutu. Suasana yang sunyi membuatnya parno. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, menggenggam tasnya erat-erat sebagai pengalih dari rasa takutnya.

Greek

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeser pintu dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara nyaring. Ia menyapu pandangannya, menjelajahi ruang seni. Sebuah senyuman kecil menyapanya, dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Ino berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kecil, ragu, tapi senyuman kecil memoles wajah cantiknya. Berdehem, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan gila. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga saat ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Sai.

"Sai.."

Dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. Ino mengulum senyumannya, rasanya aura di ruangan ini terasa sangat berbeda. Menggelengkan kepalanya, rona merah nampak tercetak jelas di pipinya yang putih. Sai nampak memperhatikan lukisan seseorang, penasaran, gadis bersurai pirang itu ikut menatap lukisan yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sai.

Biru, warna biru yang mendominasi hampir sepunuhnya badan kanvas. Ino berdecak. Ia tahu lukisan itu. Lautan tenang yang membiaskan cahaya matahari, ia tahu betul itu adalah lukisan Satsuki. Ino berdecak, tak ada yang istimewa dari lukisan itu. Ia tahu Satsuki tak terlalu bagus dalam melukis dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Menyingkirkan rasa tak nyamannya, gadis itu kembali membuka suara, "Bukankah ini sangat langka melihatmu ada disini.."

Matanya nampak ragu menatap Sai yang kini beralih menatapnya. Dulu sekali. Ya, dulu jauh sebelum pemuda itu berhenti melukis dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Ino selalu mempunyai alasan untuk berbicara dengannya. Meneguk ludahnya, rasanya benar-benar canggung sekarang.

"Sayang sekali kau berhenti."

Sai mematung, senyuman kini menghilang dari wajah datarnya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap lukisan yang ada dihadapannya, mengabaikan keberadaan Ino.

Ino tertegun, kepalan tangannya mengeras. Apa ia terlihat seperti seonggok ranting yang tak berharga di matanya. Berdecak, ia tak menyukai situasi seperti ini meskipun dengan orang yang ia sukai sekali pun. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia tetap bertahan di klub ini. Hanya satu alasan yang ia punya. Sai akan kembali. Ketempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Ruangan ini terasa mati, menyesakkan dan tak berwarna.

"Ya, sayang sekali..."

Hanya beberapa kata dan itu mampu membuat Ino tertohok. Sai mengulum senyumannya, tapi Ino tahu itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Mencengkram erat tasnya, kakinya terasa mati rasa. Sai telah berubah dan ia tak pernah tahu alasan pemuda itu.

"Ponselmu tertinggal.."

Ini adalah akhirnya. Mengulum senyum pahitnya, tangannya terjulur menerima ponselnya. Ia tak bisa berharap lebih dari ini. Keberadaan pemuda itu menipis, dan perlahan menghilang. Meninggalkan jejak transparan. Ia tak akan lagi terjangkau olehnya.

"Kau cukup dekat dengan Satsuki.." Ino membuka suaranya dengan berat, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Di dalam keheningan Ino dapat melihat punggung tegap Sai.

"Kami sepasang kekasih, itu wajar saja. Sampai jumpa…"

Cinta pertama huh, menelan ludahnya pahit. Ino tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus jatuh hati pada pemuda yang tak pernah memandangnya. Siluet itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menutup kedua matanya, lututnya terasa lemas, tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tak lama Ino terisak, air matanya yang terjatuh ia hapus kasar.

Cinta pertama itu tak pernah ada.

…

Naruto menatap sekeliling, hal membosankan yang pertama adalah kedatangan Iruka sensei. Dan yang ke dua adalah Kiba. Sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai pemuda penyuka anjing itu sibuk membaca komik. Mengabaikannya sendiri. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya, sedari tadi ia merasa tak nyaman. Beberapa siswi di kelasnya terus mencuri pandang. Bulu romanya meremang, tatapan itu terasa seperti mengulitinya. Hei, itu benar-benar terasa menyeramkan sekarang. Melirik sekitar, merasa aman Naruto langsung menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone.

Lagu pertama diputar, first love. Menarik buku catatannya dan membaliknya hingga mencapai halaman terakhir. Mengambil bolpoin yang tergeletak di meja, lagu itu masih berputar, membuatnya terjun ke dalam masa lalu.

_Pada saat ini, besok_

_ Aku ingin tahu dimana kau berada_

_ Aku ingin tahu siapa yang kau pikirkan_

Bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu adalah hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Rasanya seperti meminum soda, letupan-letupan yang membanjiri lidah memberikan sensasi mengejutkan tersendiri baginya. Memejamkan kedua mata, rasanya saat ini ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Satsuki di sampingnya. Menaruh sekotak susu di sudut meja. Seperti yang dulu dilakukannya. Memejamkan mata, rasanya waktu itu akan kembali terulang.

_Kau selalu akan menjadi cintaku_

_ Bahkan jika suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain_

_ Aku akan ingat untuk mencintaimu_

Melepaskan earphone yang sedari tadi membuatnya terkenang masa lalu, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Iruka sensei baru saja pergi meninggalkan kelas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi tiga menit lalu. Inilah saatnya, mereka akan kembali bertemu.

"Akhirnya.. aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Satsuki."

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara orang kasmaran yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lihatlah tatapan itu, tak pernah berubah sama seperti dulu. Mata yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Mengulum senyumannya, tapi ia tahu mungkin sekarang keadaannya tak akan sama dengan dahulu. Lihatlah sahabatnya itu sekarang, ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan cinta Satsuki. Bahkan mungkin gadis-gadis di sekolahnya dapat ia dapatkan.

Meminum minumannya yang hampir habis, Kiba menatap Naruto dengan jengah. Sedari tadi pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak bisa diam. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari, dan setelahnya ia akan kembali bertanya, "Kenapa Satsuki belum terlihat juga?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti." Kiba menggerutu, sedari tadi para gadis berteriak histeris ketika tanpa sengaja membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto. Aaah.. ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang.

Dan pada akhirnya Satsuki tak pernah muncul.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, raut wajah terkejut Satsuki tempo hari membuatnya tak nyaman. Apa mungkin gadis itu berusaha menjauhinya, seperti yang dikatakannya dahulu. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia meminta maaf. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, ia akan menemui gadis itu. Suka atau tidak suka, Satsuki akan selalu bertemu dengannya.

…

Ino menggenggam kuasnya erat. Semenjak kedatangan Satsuki lima menit lalu, entah mengapa ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya. Kebenaran jika Sai dan Satsuki adalah sepasang kekasih membuatnya hancur. Ia bahkan tak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu. Kenapa mereka tak pernah membicarakannya, dan terkesan menyembunyikannya. Ino berdecak, meletakkan kuasnya.

Ia berdiri dan melihat Satsuki yang sedang mulai melukis, gadis itu. Ino berjalan mendekat dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Satsuki. Pada akhirnya ia kalah dengan orang seperti ini. Berdecak, bahkan lukisannya lebih baik daripada Satsuki.

"Apa yang sedang kau lukis?"

Ino bertanya dengan suara yang tak bersahabat. Beberapa pasang mata kini menatapnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Melukis riak air?"

Beberapa orang nampak berhenti melukis dan menatap Satsuki dan Ino. Satsuki pada dasarnya gadis yang pendiam, tapi jika dihina di depan umum seperti itu. Apa ia akan tetap diam. Tenten, gadis bercepol dua nampak berdiri. Mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Semua orang di klub melukis tahu jika Ino tak menyukai Satsuki sejak awal. Tapi mereka semua tak pernah mengira jika Ino akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lukis."

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekarang Satsuki benar-benar merasa terganggu. "Apa kau ada masalah denganku, Yamanaka?"

Suasana diantara mereka berdua menegang, Ino berdecak tak suka dengan respon gadis itu.

"Masalah? Kau tahu yang bermasalah disini adalah dirimu. Kau tak bisa melukis, itu yang aku lihat."

Satsuki tersentak, ia berdiri dan menatap tak suka wanita berkucir di hadapannya. "Itu masalahku, bukan masalahmu.."

Tenten tak bisa lagi hanya melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, ia berjalan mendekat dan berusaha menengahi perseteruan yang tejadi antara ke dua temannya. Ino nampak tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sementara Satsuki juga mulai terpancing.

"Sudah cukup Ino.."

Ino menatap tak percaya Tenten, pada akhirnya selalu Satsuki. Dia yang menderita selama ini tapi kenapa?!

"Aku berhenti.. " Ino berujar lirih, pada akhirnya ia yang selalu kalah. Ia berjalan pergi, ruangan ini tak lagi nyaman seperti dulu.

Greek

Ino tersentak, dihadapannya kini ia dapat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya kikuk. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, murid baru itu pasti ingin bertemu dengan Satsuki.

"Jika kau mencari Satsuki Uchiha, ia ada di dalam. Permisi.."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, pikirannya melayang. Apa Satsuki baik-baik saja. Sekarang mungkin bukan saat yang tepat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia menatap pintu geser yang terbuka dengan lebar di depannya, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Mungkin ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Naruto bebalik, hendak meninggalkan ruang klub melukis.

"Naruto.."

Langkah kakinya terhenti, suara itu. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Satsuki yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

…

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, bulan nampak bersinar terang malam ini. rasanya bulan begitu dekat, kau bahkan bisa membingkainya dengan tanganmu. Menolehkan kepalanya, Satsuki sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya semenjak mereka keluar dari sekolah dan berakhir di taman bermain. Duduk di sebuah ayunan dan pada akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Naruto tersentak, pertanyaan itu membuatnya bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Bohong jika ia tak mendengarnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dari sudut matanya Naruto dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Sepertinya ia masih terpukul dengan perkataan Ino. Para gadis memang tak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Ini memalukan, membuatmu melihatku seperti ini.." Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, menatap sepatunya yang berdebu karena terus menerus menendang tanah.

Suara derit ayunan membuat Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang kini mendorong ayunan dengan kakinya. Cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya, ya sisi inilah yang tak pernah berubah dari Naruto.

"Dulu!" Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya terayun di udara.

"Saat aku masih SMP aku selalu ingin menaiki ayunan, tapi kau tahu?"

Menegadahkan kepalanya, Naruto terasa sangat jauh sekarang.

"Teman-teman selalu melarangku untuk menaikinya, mereka bilang ayunan itu bisa rusak."

Perkataan itu membuat getaran halus di dalam dadanya, Satsuki mengulum senyumannya. "Bodoh.."

"Kau juga harus mencobanya, ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Kembali, teriakan itu begitu menenangkan. Satsuki mendorong kakinya ke belakang dan mengayunkan tubuhnya. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, suara jangkrik yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Bulan yang memerangkap pandangannya, begitu indah. Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus mengulum cengiran bodohnya.

Mungkin Naruto yang dahulu dan sekarang benar-benar berbeda, tetapi satu hal yang ia yakini. Kepribadian pemuda itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu memasang senyuman bodoh dan selalu memancingnya untuk berbicara. Dia, teman yang baik.

"Naruto." Satsuki mengeraskan suaranya, derit ayunan membuat suara tak terdengar dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih.."

Naruto tertegun, ayunannya berayun dengan pelan. Satsuki tersenyum padanya. Dalam sekejap cengiran itu menghilang, hal sederhana itu membuatnya bahagia. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Perasaan yang sudah terpendam bertahun-tahun lamanya. Memejamkan kedua manik safir, ia sudah memutuskannya.

"Satsuki.."

Suara itu terdengar diantara suara decitan ayunan yang terhenti. Gadis itu menghentikan laju ayunannya, tatapan mata itu sekarang tertuju padanya.

Deg deg deg

Ini buruk! Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku…"

Menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang oniks di depannya. Gadis itu selalu sama dipandangannya, tak pernah berubah. Ia akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling indah di kedua bola mata safir miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dalam sekali tarikan nafas pengakuan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi-

Pandangan gadis itu berubah, tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dan sekarang ia dapat melihat air mata yang banyak berjatuhan dari ke dua mata gadis itu. Apa yang terjadi. Naruto bertanya dalam hati, apakah ia tak seharusnya mengakui perasaan terpendamnya. Apa sekarang Satsuki merasa terganggu dengan pengakuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Suara itu terdengar lirih, dan dalam sekejap hilang tertiup oleh angin. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Maaf update terlalu lama, ditulis kilat karena waktu libur sudah selesai T_T maaf jika ada typo :D *plaak

Terimakasih atas saran-sarannya untuk char cewek yang mungkin akan merebut Naru dari Satsu, dari semuanya akhirnya saya pilih Ino..

Ada typo yang nyempil di ch 6 ya. Saya ngga sadar waktu Kyuubi ngenalin diri dengan nama Namikaze, dan malah dipikiran Satsuki kemarin Uzumaki Naruto. Baru sadar *plaak* hhehe.. terimakasih sudah diingatkan :D

Oh ya, disini ada yang suka berkeliaran di wattpad? *moduscaritemen *abaikan

Baiklah terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca.

**Big Thanks To:**

**ZOWELL, arafim123, iqbal yuliawan666, natasya agustine12, Kitsune857, nine fox darkness, Ruin's Crimson, JoSsy aliando, Neko Twins Kagamine, nusantaraadip, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, yassir2374, NamikaNaru, Call Me Mink, The Black Water, Hwang635, Blu Kira, adityasriwijaya, MahardikaRBL, Khioneizys, xdiresser, saus, namitetsu, Guest, knight, deerLuhan200490, Uchiha Jidat, Arashi Itsuka, dan gil88.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Chapter 8 : Pengalihan

.

.

.

"Maaf..."

Hanya satu kata tidak lebih, tapi dengan satu kata itu Naruto tahu satu hal. Gadis itu menolaknya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu kenapa gadis itu menangis, karena menolaknya? Ia tak butuh simpati!

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Pandangan mereka beradu, dalam sepersekian detik mereka berusaha meyakinkan hati mereka sendiri.

Rasanya sulit untuk bernafas.

Rasanya sulit untuk berpura-pura tersenyum.

Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan aku baik-baik saja.

Satsuki menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kikuk menyudahi percakapan yang mungkin akan bertambah lebih rumit. Ada perasaan senang yang menyelusup ke dalam rongga dada, perasaannya terbalaskan tapi semua tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Semua ini salah. Perasaannya yang telah lama terkubur tak bisa ia gali lagi. Sai sudah cukup berkorban banyak untuknya, untuk seseorang yang sudah merusak impiannya, menghancurkan dirinya, dan merajut benang kusut bersamanya selama dua tahun ini.

Perasaannya tak mungkin goyah ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya ketika Naruto kembali. Naruto telah berubah, ia bukan lagi pemuda gemuk yang selalu melontarkan lelucon bodoh agar dirinya tertawa. Naruto yang sekarang lebih tinggi, rupawan, dan tak lagi mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Satsuki tersenyum miris, seseorang yang ada dihadapannya bukan lagi Naruto yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati, ia adalah pemuda yang berbanding terbalik dengan sosok itu.

"Jadi memang tidak mungkin ya.."

Naruto bergumam, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia baik-baik saja. Tak ada senyuman yang memoles wajahnya, raut mukanya datar, ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan saat ini. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang akan difikirkan Satsuki tentangnya. Semuanya tak akan lagi sama seperti dulu.

"Naruto.."

"Hentikan, jangan membuatku berharap lagi. Aku sudah cukup lama menahannya.."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, enggan menatap manik onyx yang membuatnya tersesat begitu lama. Empat tahun dan ini yang ia dapat, kesalah pahaman yang dulu membuat hubungan Naruto dan gadis itu merenggang tak lagi berarti. Karenanya ia tak perlu lagi bingung menjelaskannya semua itu juga tak akan mengubah apapun.

_Semakin lama aku tak bisa mebedakan antara kenangan dan ingatan._

_Semuanya mengabur... perasaan ini,_

_Aku ingin menghancurkannya._

_..._

Sekali lagi ia menatapnya, lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia lupa sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Naruto mendesis, apa yang kurang dari dirinya yang baru. Ia sempurna. Bahkan kini para gadis tergila-gila padanya.

Praaak

Kepalan tangan melayang, emosinya menggebu. Sekali lagi Naruto menatap, pantulan dirinya terpecah. Seperti hatinya yang tak lagi berbentuk karena seorang gadis. Naruto tergelak. Tatapannya membola, refleksi yang ada di dalam cermin adalah dirinya. Waktu tak pernah berhenti berjalan, tapi kenapa ia selalu tersesat di waktu yang sama. Waktu yang terus mengunci hatinya. Ia benci harus merasakan perasaan tak nyaman ini seorang diri. Dan yang paling ia benci adalah kenyataan jika gadis itu menolaknya.

"Sial!"

Berapa tahun telah berganti, ia bahkan tak menghitung waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mencintai gadis itu. Tapi sekarang hasilnya, ia tak mendapatkan apapun selain lubang di hatinya semakin bertambah besar.

"Jawabannya tak pernah berubah bukan. Kau selalu memandangku seperti pecundang..."

Pintu kamarnya diketuk tapi ia tak peduli, siapapun yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya tak bisa membuat perasaannya membaik. Ia hancur, tak berbentuk.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!"

Kyuubi berjalan gusar mendekati Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan dirinya yang terpantul dari retakkan cermin. Saat ia berada di samping sang adik, ia kehilangan semua kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang begitu kacau.

"Naruto.."

Menepuk bahu sang adik, Kyuubi tersenyum lirih. Bahu itu tak selebar dahulu, tak ada lemak yang menggumpal disana. Entah mengapa ia merindukan sosok sang adik dahulu, meskipun ia selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya ia akan melawan dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh. Ia juga selalu tertawa.

"Maaf, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

Menghela nafasnya, sekali lagi ia menatap Naruto memastikan jika sang adik tidak akan bertindak macam-macam. "Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku, mungkin.. aku bisa membantumu."

"Terimakasih.."

"Tak masalah, aku kakakmu sudah sewajarnya."

Menepuk bahu sang adik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkannya sendiri. Saat ini Naruto membutuhkan ketenangan, mungkin esok ia bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

...

"Hei.. jangan dorong-dorong."

"Uzumaki-san, makan sianglah bersamaku."

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah tannya, meskipun hanya sebatas senyum palsu. Kedua matanya menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari gadis paling cantik dari segerombolan siswi yang jatuh hati pada ketampanannya. Menghela nafas, meskipun mereka semua cantik entah mengapa ia merasa tak tertarik.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktir sahabatku hari ini.." Dustanya sembari merangkul bahu Kiba.

Sementara itu Kiba menelan ludahnya. Tatapan mematikan para siswi membuatnya bergidik ngeri. 'Naruto sialan!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Kiba menatap Naruto jengkel, sahabat pirangnya berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor dan terkadang membalas para siswi yang menatapnya dengan godaan. Sejak kapan sahabatnya menjadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menendang pantat Naruto di depan umum sekarang juga.

Tak lama pemuda bersurai coklat itu terdiam, teringat sesuatu. Mungkin saja tingkah aneh Naruto hari ini terkait dengan pertemuannya dengan Satsuki. Apa sahabatnya itu melakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti dulu.

"Hei, Naruto.. apa kau bertemu dengan Satsuki kemarin?"

"Hm.."

Mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak antusias membicarakan gadis itu. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah, ia bahkan sudah memperingati Naruto sejak dahulu tapi sahabatnya itu terlalu bebal. Apa boleh buat, jika ia patah hati itu salahnya sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap tak suka dengan seseorang yang kini berpapasan dengannya. Separuh wajah gadis itu tertutupi tumpukan buku paket.

Sementara itu Satsuki yang berpapasan dengan Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Rasanya seperti kesemutan, kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan pemuda itu menghipnotisnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Apa ia harus menyapa pemuda itu dan mengatakan 'hai'. Meneguk ludahnya, bagaimana pun mereka akan bertemu setiap harinya.

"Na-"

Tep

Kedua bola mata gadis itu membulat tak percaya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, memutus kontak mata yang terjadi beberapa detik itu dan melewatinya begitu saja. Apa ini. Satsuki terdiam di tempatnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu dengan sendu. Apa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Dari kejauhan Kiba menatap Satsuki dengan prihatin, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua tapi kali ini Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan. Kiba tersenyum tak enak dan Satsuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Naruto."

Naruto mengacuhkan panggilan Kiba, mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu gadis itu disaat perasaannya belum membaik. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Emosinya tak lagi bisa dikendalikan.

Grab

"Naruto."

"Bisakah kau diam!"

Kiba mematung, genggaman tangannya terlepas. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan membentaknya. Naruto mematung, pandangannya menyisir seluruh penjuru. Menyadari jika kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto bergegas pergi, ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Bahaya jika ia melampiaskannya lagi pada Kiba.

...

Memejamkan kedua matanya, bel pelajaran berikutnya sudah berbunyi tapi ia tak peduli. Suasana hatinya bertambah buruk setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sial. Terlebih ia tak sengaja melampiaskannya pada Kiba. Semuanya berjalan dengan buruk.

Menatap telapak tangannya yang kini mengecil. Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Dulu ia kira jika ia bisa menjadi seperti dirinya yang sekarang ia bisa berjalan sebanding dengan gadis itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Kiba dahulu, para gadis hanya melihat lelaki dari dua hal. Penampilan dan harta. Dan ia yakin Satsuki adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang memiliki pemikiran sama seperti itu.

Kriiiet

"Eh, kau?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis berkuncir dibalik pintu atap salah tingkah, kalau tidak salah gadis itu yang bertengkar dengan Satsuki tempo hari. Yah, ia tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Para gadis memang selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele.

"Mau membolos bersama?" Tawarnya. Membolos bersama seseorang tak buruk juga.

Ino tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk disebelah sang murid baru. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan merespon kehadirannya. Tadinya ia kira ia akan diacuhkan. Mengingat jika pemuda bersurai pirang itu mempunyai ketertarikan dengan Satsuki dan kemarin pasti ia mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Satsuki.

Dengan langkah kecil gadis berkuncir itu menghampiri Naruto. Menghela nafasnya, apa boleh buat ia tak tahu tempat selain atap untuk membolos dengan tenang. Ia mengambil jarak sedikit jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto.

"Aku.. patah hati."

Ino tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Apa sekarang murid baru itu sedang curhat padanya. Ia tak salah dengar bukan.

"A- apa?"

"Sudahlah.. lupakan."

Meneguk ludahnya, mungkin tadi Ino tak salah dengar. Bagaimana ini, apa mungkin sekarang murid baru itu kesal padanya.

"Ma- maaf, tadi aku tak mendengar dengan jelas." Akunya tak enak.

"Tak apa.."

Ino mengelus dadanya lega. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap sosok Naruto dengan lekat dan pipinya mulai bersemu kemerahan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang murid baru itu memang tampan. Sebelumnya Ino juga pernah bertemu dengan Naruto tapi saat murid baru itu menanyakan tentang Satsuki. Rasanya membuat frustasi.

Tunggu. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu teringat sesuatu. Apa mungkin patah hatinya murid baru itu berkaitan dengan Satsuki. Jangan bilang jika Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Satsuki dan ia ditolak. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kenapa semuanya harus berkaitan dengan Satsuki dan Satsuki.

"Apa kau.. ditolak oleh Satsuki?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan telak itu membuat keningnya mengkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Gadis berkuncir itu terkekeh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tebakannya ternyata benar, padahal sedari tadi ia berharap tebakannya salah.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan Satsuki aku akan membantumu.."

Kedua mata mereka beradu dan Ino dapat melihat kedua mata murid baru itu terbelalak kaget. Senyum kecil terpoles dibibirnya, ini kesempatan yang bagus.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku mendapatkan Sai."

_Cinta itu buta_

_Dan kebutaanmu itu yang membuatnya terluka_

_..._

Dari balik jendela luar kelas, hujan turun dengan deras. Satsuki mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas. Ia sudah meminta Neji dan Sakura untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia akan menunggu Sai setelah mengembalikan semua buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Menghela nafasnya, seharusnya ia yang mengembalikan semua buku itu. Sai tiba sedikit lebih lama, mungkin karena ia harus membayar denda terlebih dahulu. Mengingat seharusnya ia mengembalikan buku paket itu semingggu yang lalu.

Di sepanjang koridor Sai menggerutu, ia terus mengoceh saat ia diceramahi oleh petugas perpustakaan. Sai sedikit lebih cerewet hari ini tapi entah mengapa sekarang Satsuki merasa lebih baik. Diam-diam ia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu. Saat pemuda itu menggerutu, tersenyum dan kemudian menatapnya penuh kasih. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Sai disisinya hingga saat ini.

Berbagi payung dari derasnya hujan. Suara tenang Sai membuatnya seperti musik asing yang tak ada dimana pun. Rasanya begitu damai meskipun hatinya kini tersenyum kecil. Ia hanya ingin hidup damai. Dan itu cukup dengan keberadaan Sai disisinya.

"Aku senang kau tersenyum.."

Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya, dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat raut khawatir di wajah Sai.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, gosip itu cepat menyebar.. tentang pertengkaranmu dan Ino. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh gadis itu menegang dan langkah kaki mereka terhenti, menatap satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin bersuara. Satsuki menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, genggaman pada ganggang payung mengerat.

Grap

Satsuki tertegun, payung yang digenggaman tangannya telah berpindah pada tangan Sai. Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum kecil hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Lihat, aku sudah bisa menggenggam sekarang.. hanya menunggu waktu dan aku bisa kembali melukis."

Dari sudut matanya Satsuki dapat melihat genggaman tangan pemuda itu bergetar. nrasakan jika bersama dengan Sai dan ia tak ingin kehilangan semua itu. "Terimakasih Sai.."

To Be Continue

Yosh, setelah saya bolos sehari dan akhirnya chapter ini selesai TT *nangisdipojok

Dua bulan fic ini tak tersentuh, akhirnya *nangisbombai. Karena saya ngga pernah balas review, kali ini saya akan membalasnya. Maaf, kalau seandainya balasan reviewnya gaje hhehe

**namitetsu **terimakasih atas sarannya :D **Grand560** Di chapter ini udah ketebak yeee... tolak.. tolak *plaaak **JoSsy aliando **nice? Sankyuuu **AplhaKiller –Leon** kenapa Satsu ga nanya Naruto soal perkataannya ke Sui? Mungkin belum ada waktu yang tepat aja hehe **Hwang635** penasaran apa jawaban Satsuki. Sekarang udah ngga penasaran lagi dong :P **chika kyuchan** Naru gerak cepat ya? Iya, udah lama ditahan pas ketemu ngga bisa ditahan lagi *plaak **MahardikaRBL **hhehe sama berarti, wattpadku: Momiji_Haru. Salam kenal **natasya agustine 12** ini sudah lanjut :D **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer **sip, ganbatteeeee **Habibah794** hu'um kasian Naruto, rencananya pengen buat dia lebih nyesek lagi haha **Arashi Itsuka** ini orang ketiganya udah muncul ^^ **novalian manzur** sip, terimakasih atas koreksinya ^^ **Ikanatsu** Nice chapter, terimakasih :D **guestny guest **perang dinginnya mungkin mulai ch depan **oka** salam kenal juga, perasaan Satsu sama Sai. Mungkin pertama karena rasa bersalah dan kemudian berubah jadi cinta *plaak** nusantaraadip** hehe kalau up kilat ngga bisa kayaknya :D **Neko Twins Kagamine **Sankyuuu **Hiori Fuyumi **iya, ngga teliti waktu nulisnya hhehe.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)


	9. Chapter 9

Suki Kirai (Like Dislike)

Summary : Naruto seorang lelaki yang selalu dijuluki otaku oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, diam-diam dia menyukai seorang primadona sekolahnya. Dengan tubuh gemuk dan sebuah kaca mata yang membingkainya ia bertekat menjadi lelaki populer untuk merebut perhatian gadis yang disukainya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruSatsu

Warning: femaleSasuke, Typo , dsb, chapter 9 berisikan masa lalu Sai sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Satsuki, jadi di chapter ini kalian akan banyak melihat bang Sai. Selamat menikmati.

Chapter 9: Awal Rasa Bersalah

**Flashback **

Ujung runcing pensil ditekan pelan, membuat goresan memanjang di setiap sisi keranjang lonjong penuh buah. Bayangan gelap kini nampak menonjol di bawahnya. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan lagi lukisan itu akan selesai. Sampai sebuah suara nyaring membuat tangan pemuda bersurai hitam tergantung di udara.

"Wooah, bagaimana lukisanmu sudah selesai?"

Sai menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah bata dengan bingkai kaca mata merah besar sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua mata membulat lucu. Namanya Karin, Sai tak terlalu dekat dengannya tapi karena gadis itu cukup populer dan berisik ia tak kesulitan untuk mengingatnya. Sai hendak membalas perkataan Karin tapi ia urungkan kembali saat melihat teman-temannya mulai mendekat. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah mungkin akan lebih baik dibandingkan di sekolah dasar dahulu. Yaa.. ia hanya bisa berharap.

Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, canggung dan terkadang selalu salah bicara. Terlalu blak-blakan dan apa adanya. Terkadang ia mengutuk bibirnya yang tak bisa mengerem perkataan atau dirinya yang terlalu jujur. Karena itulah orang-orang selalu enggan berdekatan dengannya dan pergi dengan alasan tak nyaman. Menghela nafas berat, ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Dulu saat ia masih berada di sekolah dasar para orang dewasa dan guru selalu memuji Sai di hadapan teman-temannya. Ia adalah contoh yang baik dan selalu dibangga-banggakan di depan kelas. Saat itu ia sangat menyukainya, perkataan wali kelas membuat ia buta dan tuli secara bersamaan. Senyumannya selalu melengkung lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Rasa bahagia itu membuat ia tak peka. Semakin ia dipuji semakin jauh pula jarak antara ia dan teman-teman. Dan saat ia menyadarinya semua itu sudah terlambat.

Mereka membenci dirinya yang selalu dibanggakan.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar, kau si jenius itu kan?"

Sai mengulum senyum miris. Si jenius yang terlahir dengan bakat. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Saat ia duduk di bangku kelas empat lukisannya masuk di jajaran pameran lukisan oleh usaha sang wali kelas. Orang yang membuatnya terjun lebih dalam ke dalam dunia abstrak dan orang yang membuat dirinya dibenci oleh seluruh teman sebayanya.

Orang-orang bilang ia sangat beruntung diberkati bakat melukis. Ia memang merasa beruntung tapi terkadang ia merasa kesepian.

Lukisan pertama yang ia buat dulu ditunjukan untuk Ibunya yang kini sudah tiada. sebuah potret ayah, ibu dan dirinya membuat sang ibu tersenyum pada saat terakhir. Ia tak pernah mengira lukisan sederhanya dapat membuat seseorang tersenyum dengan lebar seperti yang dilakukan ibunya. Saat itulah ia berfikir ingin membuat sebuah lukisan yang akan membuat seseorang tersenyum seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

Ibunya adalah seorang penderita kanker dan ia selalu terlihat murung. Menghitung usia yang tak lagi panjang bukankah sangat menyakitkan. Putus asa akan hidup dan tak lagi dapat tersenyum dengan lepas. Tapi dengan satu lukisan yang ia buat saat itulah pertama kalinya ia melihat ibunya kembali tersenyum dengan lepas.

Ia ingin menggapai mereka.

...

Tahun pertama di sekolah menengah pertama Sai lewati dengan mudah. Guru pembimbing dirinya terlihat sangat optimis dengan bakat lukis yang ia miliki. Ia pun cukup populer di sekolahnya. Tapi enta h mengapa ia masih saja buruk dalam hal bersosialisasi. Ia bahkan tak banyak mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya dan terkadang ia lupa dengan nama mereka. Saat ia mulai mengobrol beberapa temannya menjauh. Mereka tak suka dengan dirinya yang terlalu blak-blakkan dan menganggap jika ia menghina mereka karena ia berada diposisi yang berada di atas. Satu persatu dari mereka pergi dan ia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Rasanya hampa, kosong.

Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa ia sadari ia mulai terbiasa memasang senyum palsu setiap saat dan berhenti berbicara. Orang-orang lebih menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu dibandingkan ia yang terlalu jujur. Kalau itu yang disukai mereka maka ia akan membuat topeng yang sempurna untuk membodohi dirinya sendiri.

Melintasi koridor lantai dua dengan senyum samar. Untuk dirinya yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah lomba melukis tingkat sekolah menengah pertama membuat namanya semakin dikenal. Beberapa siswi bahkan nampak menyapanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung, senyum palsu itu kembali tercetak. Ia dicintai dan teman-teman tak lagi menjauhinya, seharusnya semua rasa kesepiannya akan berakhir bukan?

…

Hujan turun di saat yang tak tepat. Sai merutuk, pandangannya menyisir setiap penjuru. Tak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya diantara jajaran rak sepatu. Ia tak membawa payung hari ini dan dengan tepaksa menunggu hingga hujan berhenti.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya, penasaran. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras dan ia kembali menatap rintikkan hujan yang menggenang. Rasanya canggung jika harus berpapasan dengan seseorang di saat seperti ini. Apa yang harus diucapkannya?

"Wooah hujannya deras sekali."

Sebuah suara, Sai menajamkan pendengaran dan menyadari suara itu sedikit nyaring. Seorang gadis jerit Sai dalam hati.

"Kau membuat telingaku berdengung Sakura."

Sai meneguk ludahnya dalam diam. Ia rasa ada dua orang yang kini ada di belakangnya, kemungkinan besar mereka melihat dirinya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu, ia mulai resah sekarang. Apa ia harus menyapa mereka. Lama ia berfikir sampai sebuah suara disampingnya membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Sejak kapan orang itu ada disampingnya.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

Saat ia menolehkan kepala ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang tergerai dan sebuah maniks onyx hitam yang membuat ia terpaku. Degup jantungnya kian berpacu, apa ini. Apa ia mulai merasa canggung sekarang, tidak. Tidak untuk saat ini. Seseorang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara dan saat itu ia berusaha agar tak mengatakan kata-kata aneh. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk pada gadis itu. Sai meneguk ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang.

"T –tidak, aku menunggu hujan reda." Jawabnya sembari mengulum senyum dipaksakan.

Hening. Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang mengajaknya berbicara terdiam dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah payung polos berwarna biru telulur. Kedua alis Sai bertaut, gadis itu tak mengatakan apa pun.

Apa ini?

"Ambillah... "

Deg deg deg

"Ta –tapi ..."

Sai hendak menolak tapi gadis itu sudah dengan cepat membuat ia menggenggam payung itu. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu gadis itu berlalu bersama dengan temannya. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu di bawah rintikkan hujan sosok gadis itu menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan getaran aneh yang terus membuat ia tak nyaman.

Menggenggam erat payung di tangan kanannya. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

**End of flasback**

...

Sai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Perasaan tak nyaman terus mengganggunya sedari tadi. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan satu nama yang terus mengganggunya teringat.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya dan lagi tak terasa asing sama sekali. Apa mungkin ia satu sekolah dengannya tapi Uzumaki nama marga itu sama dengan kakak kelasnya sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama hingga saat ini.

Sai merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengambil sebuah foto yang ditemukannya di dalam buku diari Satsuki yang ditemukannya di ruang lukis tempo lalu. Ia sempat membacanya karena penasaran sebelum gadis itu menemukannya. Di dalam foto itu terdapat tiga orang dan hanya satu orang yang tak dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda gemuk berkaca mata yang berada ditengah-tengah Satsuki dan Sakura. Kemungkinan besar orang itulah Uzumaki Naruto yang disebutkan di diari itu.

**Aku bukan orang yang terlalu peduli pada sekitarku –tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang...Uzumaki Naruto. Bodoh. **

"Tidak mungkin itu kau... Satsuki tidak mungkin menyukai orang sepertinya."

Kembali pemuda bersurai hitam menatap foto digenggaman tangannya. Senyuman pemuda gemuk itu benar-benar mengganggu. Orang seperti dirinya. Sai berdecak dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas kasur.

**Dia menolakku. Uzumaki Naruto membenci keberadaanku yang akhir-akhir ini berada disekitarnya. Dia mengatakannya pada Suigetsu dan aku mendengarnya dari dalam kelas. Aku ingin menangis.**

Kembali ia mengingat tulisan yang ada di dalam diari Satsuki dan saat itu ia menemukan satu foto yang tersimpan di dalam lipatan buku. Ia merasa marah, kesal dan cemburu. Foto di dalam genggaman tangan terkepal, ia berdiri dari atas kasur dan membuang foto itu ke dalam tong sampah.

Kepala Sai tertunduk pikirannya kini kacau. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat-saat dimana ia hacur. Tangan kanannya terangkat disana dibawah punggung tangan terdapat sebuah luka jahitan memanjang.

Ia hancur dan tak lagi bisa memandang ke depan. Saat dokter mengatakan ia tak akan bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya seperti sedia kala rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba ia terbayang senyuman ibunya yang tiba-tiba mengabur, suara langkah kaki teman-temannya yang meninggalkan ia sendiri dan ia mendengar sebuah suara pelan seseorang yang mengatakan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya dan orang yang telah membuat impiannya hancur. Uchiha Satsuki menangis disampingnya dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus segalanya. Yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu adalah cinta. Meskipun itu palsu setidaknya sedikit ia menginginkan gadis itu berada disampingnya sedikit lama. Tapi gadis itu menolaknya dan mereka berteman pada akhirnya.

Uchiha Satsuki memberinya warna baru dan semakin lama waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama rasa cintanya semakin membesar. Di awal semester dua kelas tiga. Gadis itu menerima cintanya.

Kedua manik hitam Sai kembali terpejam. Ia tak ingin hubungan yang ia jalani selama hampir dua tahun ini hancur. Apapun yang terjadi Uzumaki Naruto tak akan ia biarkan merusak hubungannya.

...

Sejak hari dimana Naruto mengacuhkan Satsuki untuk pertama kalinya ia tak lagi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, suara berisik dari para gadis di dalam kelas membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, benar-benar suram."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kiba yang kini sudah duduk di bangku samping Naruto. Malas berbicara akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam lamunannya. Dibandingkan dengan kesal dan benci entah mengapa rasa bersalah lebih dominan ia rasakan. Apa ia harus meminta maaf, tapi ia masih belum sanggup. Setiap melihat wajah Satsuki hatinya begitu nyeri.

Perkataan Ino tempo hari terus tergiang-ngiang. Apa dengan cara itu ia bisa mendapatkan Satsuki, ia sudah memikirkan hal itu cukup lama dan ia sudah memutuskan. Ia sudah melewati hari-hari dengan sulit untuk menjadi dirinya yang saat ini, jadi mana mungkin ia akan berhenti. Setidaknya biarkan ia menjadi egois sekali saja, ia juga ingin bahagia.

"Kiba..."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang kini beralih menatapnya. "A –apa?"

"Kau tahu orang yang bernama Sai?"

Kening Kiba berkerut , "Dia anak kelas sebelah, dia cukup populer asal kau tahu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa dia dekat dengan Satsuki?"

Nah, sekarang Kiba tahu akar dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Mereka sering terlihat bersama, dan juga ada gosip mereka sudah pacaran tapi itu cuma gosip yang beredar saja."

Naruto tertegun, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kiba yang kini sedang merutuki dirinya yang keceplosan bicara. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Ia tak berada dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk belajar. Sepertinya ia akan kembali membolos hinnga perasaannya sedikit membaik.

Ia berjalan melintasi koridor yang masih ramai dan mengacuhkan para gadis cantik yang menyapanya. Ia kira ia sudah membuat image buruk disekitarnya tapi entah mengapa itu berakhir dengan baik.

"Kyyaa Uzumaki-kun keren."

"Kau lihat dia tadi.. tatapannya benar-benar dingin. Rasanya aku jatuh cinta."

Heh.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini menjadi ikemen itu tertawa miris. Apa gunanya ia menjadi sangat tampan tapi tak bisa memiliki orang yang ia cintai bertahun-tahun.

"Ano.. Uzumaki-san."

Langkahnya terhenti. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan surai panjang menghampirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pipi seputih porselen itu memerah lucu. Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari gadis asing dihadapannya.

"Na –namaku Shion, dari kelas dua B.. nanti siang bisakah kita bertemu di taman belakang."

Naruto mengulum senyuman, "Tentu..."

Setelah acara perkenalan itu Naruto menghabiskan seluruh waktu jam pelajaran di atap. Melihat awan yang bergerak pelan dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur hingga bel istirahat berbunyi ia terbangun. Ia merengangkat otot tanganya yang kaku. Taman belakang saat jam istirahat. Naruto menghela nafas, hampir saja ia melupakan janjinya. Ia berdiri dan menepuk celana dari debu yang menempel. Ia harus menemui gadis itu sebelum kembali masuk ke kelas.

...

"A –aku meyukai Naruto semenjak pertama kali bertemu."

Naruto terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan gadis yang kini sedang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia sedang berada di mood yang buruk saat ini.

Gadis bernama Shion itu menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Naruto yang masih terdiam. Hingga sebuah suara membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepala.

"Maaf.. aku menyukai orang lain."

Naruto tersenyum tak enak melihat mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menghiburnya tapi gadis itu berlari menjauh. Ia telah melukai perasaan gadis itu dan mood Naruto semakin memburuk karenanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar menyanderkan punggung pada dinding. Ia tak banyak melakukan apapun hari ini tapi rasanya benar-benar lelah.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang dengan rasa bersalah. Ia menatap sekeliling dan kedua bola matanya melebar. Tak jauh darinya ia melihat Satsuki dan Sakura yang tengah membawa buku paket. Kedua tangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkepal.

Rasanya sesak. Ia berlari menghampiri sumber rasa sakitnya.

"Satsukii!"

Teriakkannya mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata kini menatap ke arah dirinya sementara gadis yang disebutkan nama mebalikkan badan.

Sakura tertegun ia menatap laki-laki asing yang kini ada dihadapan dirinya dan Satsuki, tapi entah mengapa wajahnya terasa tak asing.

"Naruto.." Ucap Satsuki pelan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata lucu,"Eeeeeh.. Kau, Naruto? Naruto yang dulu sekelas denganku?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya melihat tatapan tak percaya yang diberikan Sakura padanya. "Ya.. " Ucap Naruto dan kemudian kembali menatap Satsuki yang kelihatan tak nyaman melihat orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka saat ini tapi Naruto tak peduli.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Aku sedang sibuk, lain kali saja."

Mendegar penolakan halus dari Satsuki membuat emosi pemuda itu semakin tak bisa ia tahan. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, apa masalahnya."

Nada suara Naruto semakin meninggi dan mengundang banyak pasang mata yang menatap penasaran pada mereka saat ini. Tak ingin semuanya berakhir buruk gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. "Aku.. sibuk."

Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan langsung meraih lengan gadis itu kasar, menariknya hingga buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan.

Sakura yang ada ditengah-tengah keduanya hanya memekik kaget sementara Satsuki mematung, terlalu terkejut. Kini mereka bertiga menjadi sorotan semua orang.

"Kenapa... apa perasaanku padamu itu tak berarti."

Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kedua mata Naruto yang memerah. Cengkraman di lengannya juga semakin mengerat.

"Aku menyukaimu... dan bagiku perasaan itu sangat berarti.."

Gadis itu tersentak dan menatap sekeliling. Tidak. Ia tak ingin seperti ini. Perkataan Naruto sama sekali tak menyentuhnya, ia merasa cemas dan tak bisa mendengarkan apapun yang dicapkan Naruto pada dirinya. Ia tak ingin Sai melihat ia yang seperti ini atau mendengar gosip yang beredar diantara dirinya dan Naruto, ia tak ingin melihat orang yang menjaganya selama dua tahun ini terluka. Cukup ia menghancurkan impian pemuda itu, ia tak ingin melihat pemuda itu hancur kembali terlebih oleh dirinya.

"Lepas.. " Ia berbisik, kedua matanya memberat. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar bisikan lirih itu semakin terluka. Apa perkataannya kurang jelas untuk Satsuki lalu ia pun langsung menarik lengan gadis itu.

Perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Satsuki semakin memberontak, "Naruto, lepas!"

Naruto menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus membawa gadis itu pergi sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ia sudah bilang berhenti, kau tak bisa memaksanya sialan!"

Buuk

Sai yang baru saja lewat dan melihat Satsuki yang ditarik paksa oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya langsung memukul pemuda brengsek yang menyeret kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang bernama Sai heh, kebetulan sekali aku memang sedang ingin menghajar seseorang."

Setelahnya adu pukul pun terjadi, tak ada yang ingin mengalah baik itu Sai ataupun Naruto.

Ini semua karenanya, Satsuki yang berasa diantara keduanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sai terlihat kepayahan melawan Naruto dan itu semakin membuat Satsuki semakin cemas. Tidak. Untuk kedua kalinya Sai akan terluka dan semua itu karena ia.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua..." Gadis itu memberanikan diri melerai keduanya.

Buuk

Naruto terjungkal kebelakang, sudut bibirnya robek Satsuki yang melihatnya memekik. Tidak. Ia juga tak ingin melihat Naruto terluka. Satsuki berlari ia tak ingin satu pun dari keduanya terluka.

Sai yang melihat Naruto lengah langsung melayangkan pukulannya kembali tapi kedua bola matanya membulat saat Satsuki berlari dan kini menjadi tameng pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Buuuk

Tubuh gadis itu jatuh menghantam tanah. Sai tertegun berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sementara Naruto menangkap tubuh Satsuki.

"h –hei, Satsuki..."

Pipi gadis itu membiru, Naruto menepuk pipinya lembut tapi kedua mata gadis itu tetap terpejam dengan rapat. Jangan bercanda. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. "Sialan!" Ia mengumpat dan membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya meninggalkan Sai yang masih terlihat terkejut.

Tap tap tap

"Minggir sialan!"

Disepanjang jalan itu Naruto terus memaki, orang-orang yang menatap mereka, Sai yang memukul Satsuki dan kepada dirinya yang secara tak langsung membuat gadis itus terluka.

**Maaf.**

TBC

Balasan Review:

**Muhammad Ramadhan630:** ini wordnya sudah ditambah sedikit, semoga suka , **Hiraku Makoto:** terimakasih , iya ada salah pengetikan di ch itu belum diperbaiki hhehe. Ini next chapnya semoga suka, **Speel Caster. 666:** Iya, cinta memang rumit :D, saya juga suka bagian Satsuki yang masih setia sama Sai walau Naruto cinta lamanya #tos, terimakasih untuk sarannya. Wordnya udah ditambahin tapi sedikit... sedikit ya hhehe #plaaak, **Hwang635: **ini sudah lanjut,saya juga suka liat interaksi diantara mereka.. jadi pengen ganti pair(bercanda) hhaha,** natasya agustine 12: **ini udah update maaf terlalu lama hhehe semoga suka, **Ryuuki Namikaze Luifer: **ini sudah lanjut, sama2.. terimakasih juga semangatnya ^^, **Habibah 794: **ini udah saya tulis flashbacknya walau belum semua biar penasaran hhehe buat NaruIno mungkin akan terlihat di ch depan. Oke Ganbatte ^^, **guestny guest: **Bakal banyak moment NaruIno nanti.**fahri: **iya jadian sama Satsuki, **Pendy:** pairnya tetap yang awal kok **Hades:** ini sudah lanjut, **AplahaKiller- Leon:** iya cinta segiempat

Sebenarnya saya masih sakit dan belum sembuh tapi karena hari libur sampai pertengahan bulan, kapan lagi bisa santai. Oh ya akhir-akhir saya suka menonton flim2 yang dimainkan sama bang Koike Teppei. Lagi cari flim KIDS tapi ngga nemu2 link downloadnya TT kayaknya itu flim sedih banget. Baper... terus kebayang. Nasib.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, memfav, follow terlebih untuk yang mereview fic ini dengan kalimat panjang. Saya benar-benar senang. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
